Chaque chose en son temps
by Silu-chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'A time for everything' by usagi-mono] UA. Shion ne tombera plus jamais amoureux. Nezumi/Shion. Fiction complète.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** **:** J'avais initialement prévu de situer cette fiction après la fin de la light novel de No.6, mais je ne l'ai pas lue en entier, et l'anime n'a pas non plus été entièrement diffusé, aussi ce ne sont que des hypothèses sur ce qui se passera, ou sur ce qui s'est passé. Donc, je la classe dans la section Univers Alternatif. J'ai pris des libertés avec l'intrigue principale également.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations sur la maladie qui s'est propagée dans No.6 ou sur la vérité sur la ville pour réussir à écrire une fin suffisamment convaincante, aussi le nom de No.6 ne sera pas mentionné ici. C'est juste l'histoire de deux garçons qui s'aiment, et l'intrigue se concentrera sur l'adaptation de Shion suite à la perte de Nezumi.

Je laisse la fin ouverte. Enjoy ! (: aussi, merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et mis en favori mes autres histoires ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une réponse aussi positive ! (: Merci encore. Je vais continuer d'écrire, même si l'art est ma vraie passion.

 **Note de la traductrice** **:** Je tenais à vous faire partager cette magnifique fanfiction, qui m'a émue aux larmes. Originellement, ce n'était qu'un One-Shot, mais l'auteur a écrit une suite, cette fiction compte donc trois chapitres que je posterai dès que j'aurais fini leur traduction.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas l'autorisation de traduire, n'ayant à ce jour toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteur, aussi je retirerais cette traduction si elle venait à manifester son désaccord.

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les droits appartiennent respectivement à Atsuko Asano pour No.6 et à usagi-mono pour la présente fanfiction.

Lien pour la version originale ici : www . fanfiction /s / 7321282 /1 / A-time-for-everything (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu !

Aussi, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis qu'une traductrice amateur, ce n'est en aucun cas mon métier. Traduire c'est interpréter, et j'ai parfois dû choisir et préférer certains termes ou expressions plutôt que d'autres, je vous saurai gré de me signaler toute phrase dont la tournure vous paraîtrait étrange pour que je puisse la corriger.

Toute commentaire est le bienvenu, je les traduirai ensuite pour les transmettre à l'auteur.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Quatre ans_. Alors même qu'il pense avoir perdu de vue le temps écoulé.

Son cœur le pince un peu, mais la douleur s'estompe rapidement, s'enfouissant sous les couches superficielles de son esprit, se réfugiant dans un confort factice. Il y a une raison à la présence de cette écharpe qui entoure le cou de Shion. Il a failli l'oublier. Il avait déjà attendu quatre années similaires, il y a longtemps. Il y avait alors eu plus d'espoir, réalise Shion. Aujourd'hui, cet espoir s'affaiblit, vacille comme la flamme qui le pousse à laisser sa fenêtre ouverte chaque nuit. Alors même que l'intérieur de la pièce est trempé quand il pleut, et que durant l'hiver il attrape invariablement froid. Pourtant, il la laisse ouverte, tel un rituel nocturne mystérieux, et parfois, parfois il oublie pourquoi. Mais quand il se réveille, le matin, de la rosée dans ses cheveux, les doigts mortellement glacés, il s'en rappelle toujours.

 _Il ne reviendra pas_ , pense-t-il alors, et se lève de son lit. Seul.

Il ne pleure plus. N'a plus pleuré depuis un certain temps. C'est stupéfiant, vraiment. Il veut que Nezumi soit là pour lui dire à quel point il en est fier.

 _Tant que demain sera là, je t'attendrais ici._

A bras et cœur ouverts.

Et Shion, comme à son habitude, débute sa journée avec un optimisme renouvelé. Quatre ans, c'est plus long que ce que l'on ne pense. Il oublie qu'il possède une copie de Macbeth, copie dont il n'a jamais dépassé la première page, alors qu'il connait l'histoire par cœur. Il est surpris de pouvoir citer Shakespeare de mémoire, comme si cela avait été quelque chose d'important pour lui par le passé. Chaque couinement, crissement de petites pattes sur le sol capte son attention avec une intensité presque terrifiante. Et puis, quand le son s'évanouit, il se demande ce qu'il espérait en premier lieu.

Il vit seul, dans un quartier calme et pittoresque de la ville, où les rues pavées sont propres, et exemptes de rats. Il travaille dans une pâtisserie non loin de chez lui; il épargne pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études un jour prochain.

Il a attendu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il a vingt-et-un ans.

Quand on y pense, le temps est vraiment cruel. Shion ne se rappelle même pas du jour de son anniversaire, mais le gâteau à la cerise trônant sur la table de la salle à manger lui donne un éclair de lucidité. Gâteau laissé par sa mère, qui a le double des clés. Ayant soudainement perdu l'appétit, il le met au frigo, ne prend pas non plus de petit-déjeuner, et part à son rendez-vous chez le psychologue.

Presque inconsciemment, l'écharpe se retrouve enroulée autour de son cou. Il ne la porte maintenant que par habitude, rien de plus. Shion porte le bout de tissu à son visage, nostalgique. L'écharpe a depuis longtemps perdu l'odeur de son ancien propriétaire. Il ne se rappelle plus des cheveux noir corbeau ou des yeux perçants. C'est à peine s'il se souvient de l'exacte teinte de gris. Ou bien étaient-ils bleu foncé ? Des choses qu'il veut extirper de sa mémoire, mais il se ment, se ment à lui-même en conservant ces indices, ces souvenirs matériels qui ne servent plus à rien puisque désormais ...

Shion s'arrête dans une librairie au coin de la rue, désireux de s'acheter un bon livre.

Alors qu'il parcourt les rayonnages, ses doigts s'accrochent à la couverture de Songe d'une Nuit d'été, et il fait une pause, comme s'il essaye de découvrir pourquoi s'arrête-t-il ici, précisément, avant qu'il ne décide de s'en aller.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il cuisine pour deux, et se déteste pour ça.

* * *

 _"Hé, reste éveillé. Tu voulais que je te le lise, non ? Alors ne fais pas la sieste comme un gamin."_

 _"Mais," protesta Shion d'un air endormi, puis il ne dit plus rien. Il est dans la peau d'un enfant à nouveau. Le douce berceuse de Nezumi et sa voix agréablement grave l'emmène, l'emporte dans un monde fantastique et merveilleux. Avec sa tête sur les genoux de Nezumi, les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, Shion se sent plus satisfait qu'il ne l'a jamais été de sa vie entière._

 _Quand Nezumi pense qu'il s'est encore rendormi, il soupire, ferme le livre, avant de caresser la joue pâle qui lui fait face._

 _"Tu es adorable," lui murmure-t-il._

 _Et à ce moment, Shion atteint la perfection; plus rien ne pourra le briser._

* * *

Durant le mois, Shion fait du ménage. Les désirs vagabonds et les détails éparpillés aux quatre coins n'ont plus leur place sous son toit, et il est soulagé d'avoir enfin envie d'aller de l'avant. C'est progressif, une route qu'il prend de son plein gré, sa décision. La réticence s'est dissipée au fil de ces quatre dernières années. Il ne traîne plus son cœur ensanglanté au bout d'une chaîne. Il ne se recouvre plus de la vieille écharpe, et de toute façon ses amis trouvent qu'elle ne lui va pas vraiment. Il paraît plus petit, plus jeune même, et le serpent écarlate qui enserre son cou ressort d'autant plus. Dans un coin de son esprit, il pense qu'il ne fait pas plus de seize ans avec.

Il roule l'écharpe en boule dans un tiroir de sa commode, sous un sweater bleu et froissé qu'il n'a pas porté depuis des lustres.

 _Je dois avancer._

Shion regarde désormais vers l'avenir. A bras et cœur ouverts.

Cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il a été aimé. Il considère l'offre de Safu sérieusement, encore incertain, ne sachant quoi faire face à une confession si franche. Il se demande vaguement ce qu'elle voit en lui. Il n'est certainement pas le plus viril, il n'est pas non plus athlétique, et manque de plusieurs qualités indéniables qui le rendent inapproprié en tant que partenaire plausible aux yeux de Safu, elle si calculatrice, réfléchie, scientifique. Il suppose que son intelligence doit pencher la balance en sa faveur.

C'est une nuit froide, alors qu'il rentre chez lui après avoir fait les courses. Les premières chutes de neige l'inquiètent, et il accélère le pas. Sa respiration est visible, fumée dans l'air alors que la nuit avance. Il fait beaucoup plus froid sans l'écharpe, songe-t-il.

 _Demain matin_ , pense Shion, _j'en achèterai une autre_.

Il croise une passante et son enfant, alors qu'ils évitent de justesse ce qu'il lui semble être des rongeurs détalant à toute vitesse. La femme marmonne quelque chose à propos de la peste et d'une hygiène insuffisante. Shion n'y fait pas attention, agrippant fermement son sac en papier brun, rempli d'œufs, de lait et de pain pour la semaine prochaine.

La neige tombe doucement dans le petit quartier où il habite. Personne n'est dans les rues à cette heure. Cela lui permet de méditer librement, en silence, et il se remémore sa journée, les murmures de ses pensées prenant le pas sur le silence immaculé. Plongé dans ses pensées, il entend dans l'environnement muet la neige qui craque agréablement sous le poids de ses pas. Inconsciemment, il évite de faire du bruit quand il marche. Mais ses pas ne sont rien face au vacarme que produit le sac en papier rempli alors qu'il tombe de ses bras soudain flasques et heurte le sol; floc fait-il comme bruit.

Crac. Boum.

Pendant un instant, comme beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois, il oublie pourquoi il est choqué. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il ne comprend pas pourquoi ses poumons ne fonctionnent plus, pourquoi son cœur s'arrête, devant la vision de ce magnifique étranger aux cheveux noirs qui l'attend au pas de sa porte.

* * *

 _La brûlure sur ses joues l'élance doucement. Un rappel lancinant à la réalité._

 _Nezumi tombe à genoux, l'étreint par la taille. Il a l'air vulnérable ainsi, le dos courbé, la tête penchée, mais sa prise est ferme, presque désespérée. "Je tiens à toi, Shion."_

 _"Alors ne me quitte pas, Nezumi."_

 _"Je ne le ferai pas," ment-il._

* * *

Il a grandi. Ses épaules sont devenues plus larges. Shion ne le reconnait pas au premier abord, parce qu'il a les cheveux courts. Mais il sait, tout au fond de lui, il sait qu'il ne sera jamais capable d'effacer les traits de ce visage de sa mémoire. Dans dix, ou même vingt ans, Shion sait qu'il le reconnaîtra. Les yeux de l'homme brillent furieusement d'émotion, reflétant le trouble qui l'agite. Ils se tiennent là, debout, pendant une minute entière, s'étudiant attentivement.

 _Je rêve_. Le corps de Shion tremble tout entier. _Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un mensonge, un mensonge, un mensonge..._

C'est comme si quatre ans s'écoulaient à nouveau. Nezumi est le premier à briser le silence.

"Shion," dit-il. Sa voix est tremblante, prudente. Il semble vouloir s'avancer mais y réfléchit à deux fois.

Il est devenu trop grand pour conserver la veste qu'il semblait tant apprécier autrefois; il porte maintenant un vêtement similaire, mais garde la fermeture éclair ouverte. Les bottes sont les mêmes, égratignées et déchirées, autant si ce n'est plus que la dernière fois qu'il a pu les voir.

Shion n'en peut plus. La première inspiration qu'il parvient à prendre est difficile, douloureuse, et lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

 _Ce n'est pas possible. Je vois des choses. Je dois être fou._

"Nezumi," dit-il faiblement, prêt à mourir.

 _... Pourquoi ?_

Shion est incapable de bouger, encore moins de fuir. Les mots ne parviennent pas à mouvoir sa langue, même si ses pensées hurlent à l'intérieur. Cela le déchire en morceaux, plus que n'importe quel virus, que n'importe quelle convulsion, et il ne fait rien d'autre que d'attendre que la mort vienne le chercher, docile. Avec une douleur pareille, il va juste tomber raide mort, comme ça, son cœur saignant à blanc. Plusieurs fragments de souvenirs, flous et incomplets, grattent à la surface, égratignant sa poitrine. Il le sait. Il est en train d'imaginer des choses. Ce doit être ça, ses derniers instants.

Evidemment, ce n'est pas le cas pour Nezumi.

A cœur et bras ouverts, il enlace Shion.

Shion sent la peau sous la veste, les muscles, le sang grondant sous la peau, les tendons. Nezumi semble réel. Les cheveux qui chatouillent sa joue semblent réels. Mais pour Shion, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un châtiment plus cruel encore.

"Je suis de retour, Shion."

Cela le tue.

 _Non_. Shion crie et pleure, l'angoisse de ces quatre longues années dévalant en larmes sur ses joues et l'épaule agréablement chaude de Nezumi. Cela ne s'arrête pas. C'est la première fois qu'il comprend vraiment pourquoi l'on compare les larmes à un barrage fracassé. Il ne lève pas ses bras pour retourner l'étreinte. En aucune façon un mortel ne pourrait toucher une apparition, comme si elle était constituée de cellules vivantes, tangibles. Une part de lui refuse de céder, de donner à ce Nezumi une existence réelle, tandis que l'autre ne veut qu'une chose : s'abandonner à cette douce illusion.

 _Mais les fantômes n'existent pas._

"Shion." Nezumi s'éloigne, et Shion peut voir correctement son visage. Avait-il toujours été aussi beau ? Il ne peut rien faire d'autre que le fixer, encore et encore. "Je suis venu pour toi."

Shion laisse échapper une inspiration tremblante. "Arrête," il retrouve enfin sa voix. Elle lui semble grimaçante et grinçante, comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. "Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver. Tu ne peux pas être réel."

Nezumi paraît blessé à ces mots, mais pas totalement surpris. Il fait courir sa main dans la chevelure douce et immaculée de Shion. "Pardonne-moi" dit-il, et il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Shion veut y croire. Il veut être trompé. Il ouvre la bouche, se noie, s'abandonne avec un désir nouveau et insensé. _Nezumi Nezumi Nezumi Nezumi._ Il est fou. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles.

 _Je suis cinglé._

Quand ses jambes cèdent sous son poids, Nezumi le tient contre lui, inquiet. Shion le repousse à une distance acceptable, l'éloigne de lui avec ses dernières forces et s'effondre finalement sur le sol. Tout ce qu'il a construit patiemment, difficilement, méticuleusement durant ces quatre dernières années est en train de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes, s'écrouler comme sa maîtrise de soi qu'il essaye pathétiquement, faiblement de conserver.

"Tu n'es pas réel," s'étrangle-t-il, incapable de le regarder en face. "Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?"

Nezumi reste impassible. "Je t'aime Shion."

"Menteur !" Il sait que Nezumi ne dirait jamais de telles choses de but en blanc. Ce doit être le sang de son cœur en lambeaux, suintant dans sa gorge qui lui vole sa voix. "Tu es mort, Nezumi. Mort depuis longtemps."

C'est la première fois qu'il le dit à voix haute. Cela lui a pris si longtemps pour l'accepter.

Face au fantôme de son passé, il trouve en lui une force inattendue.

"Tu trouves que j'ai l'air mort ?"

Shion n'écoute pas, ne peut se convaincre autrement. Il s'est enorgueilli d'avoir oublié, mais en vérité, il n'a jamais pu. Même s'il s'était construit des tonnes et des tonnes de souvenirs heureux, agréables, jamais il n'aurait pu enterrer son passé.

 _Je t'ai tellement aimé._

"Tu es dans ma tête," avoua Shion. "Nezumi ne pourrait jamais être ici, si ce n'est pour moi."

"Regarde moi Shion."

"Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît. C'est trop douloureux. Je veux t'oublier."

"Shion - "

"J'avais juste enfin réussi à ne pas penser à toi rien qu'un seul jour ! Un seul !" s'exclama Shion. "Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'oublier ?"

Sans même lever le petit doigt, Nezumi brise en mille morceaux les fondations de l'univers de Shion.

Nezumi tombe à genoux. La main qui tient le menton de Shion est vibrante de vie.

"Si tu refuses de me croire, je te le prouverai encore et encore," dit Nezumi.

Shion se remémore soudainement le temps où cette exacte teinte de gris le surplombait, face contre terre, son corps sans force et son espérance plus mince encore. Même s'il n'est pas nu cette fois, il ressent la même vulnérabilité, la même fragilité, sous l'emprise du regard couleur tempête de Nezumi.

"Ne pleure pas, Shion. Je vais me faire pardonner, je te le jure," promet Nezumi, puis il se penche en avant.

Il se rend compte alors que ses lèvres sont si froides, comparées à celles de Nezumi. Et pendant un court instant, il oublie qui est vivant et qui est déjà mort.

* * *

 _Il y a un coup de vent, et Shion sent l'écharpe de Nezumi lui envelopper le visage comme une douce couverture._

 _"Je veux que tu penses à moi quand tu la portes" sourit Nezumi. Un sourire sincère._

 _Shion serre plus étroitement dans ses bras le corps chaud de Nezumi, et ne retient plus ses baisers fiévreux._

 _"Cela va sans dire" énonce-t-il sereinement. "Je ne serais jamais capable de t'oublier, Nezumi."_

 ** _\- Fin -_**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** c'est à vous de choisir si Nezumi est réel, ou s'il est déjà mort, ou bien si Shion n'arrive juste pas à lâcher prise et à oublier. Mais j'ai une histoire presque entière à raconter, aussi si vous voulez une suite, n'hésitez pas à le dire (: Un grand merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire ! J'ai assez traîné pour l'écrire ^^

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** **:** A bientôt pour la traduction du chapitre deux !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les droits appartiennent respectivement à Atsuko Asano pour No.6 et à usagi-mono pour la présente fanfiction.

Lien pour la version originale ici : www . fanfiction /s / 7321282 /2 / A-time-for-everything (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oh mon Dieu ! Merci beaucoup de toutes vos reviews pour le premier chapitre ! (: Merci pour tous vos encouragements ! J'avais vraiment le sentiment que je devais écrire la suite de cette histoire; elle était constamment dans ma tête, cette idée, la vie que Shion aurait eu si Nezumi venait à partir. D'après certains fanarts qui circulent, je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà prédit la fin. Pourtant je ne peux pas supporter moi, que Shion perde Nezumi. Je pense sincèrement que Shion en deviendrait complètement fou. Il est si imprévisible parfois. Sweet yandere. Enfin je dis ça, mais j'ai vraiment été méchante avec Shion dans ce chapitre. Je me sens coupable.

J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de pression, je voulais écrire un chapitre encore meilleur que le premier, mais je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à le surpasser. Cela se voit assez, je pense. S'il vous plaît, appréciez les efforts que j'ai entrepris pour vous écrire ce chapitre, que je vous dédie, adorables reviewers ! (: Aussi, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait directement répondre aux reviews ! Oh là là, cela montre combien je deviens vieille ... Enfin, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Enjoy the new chapter (:

 **Note de la traductrice** **:** Merci à louna. sl 308 et Leptitloir pour leurs reviews ! Comme l'a très justement dit un revieweur anonyme, libre à vous de lire ou non cette suite. Elle lèvera le voile sur l'incertitude, pour le meilleur et le pire, aussi je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"Quand je suis amoureux, il ne peut pas y en avoir d'autre, juste toi et moi seuls dans le monde entier"_

 _"Si je tombe amoureux, ce sera pour toujours." - Jane Austen_

Shion rêve. Il est de retour dans leur repaire souterrain.

Les étagères disposées un peu partout croulent sous le poids des livres et autres parchemins anciens, et les romans semblent avoir établi une colonie sur le pourtour du lit alors qu'il s'y allonge. Le sentiment de familiarité qui se dégage de la pièce le met aussitôt à l'aise. Il réfléchit vaguement à ce qu'il cuisinera pour ce soir, mais avant même qu'il ne se mette debout, la porte s'ouvre. Nezumi paraît différent aujourd'hui; ses cheveux sont coupés courts et aucune écharpe n'enveloppe élégamment ses épaules. Il n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention, et salue son compagnon d'un sourire éblouissant comme toujours.

 _Bienvenue._ Comme à chaque fois, les mots sont sur le bout de sa langue.

 _Je suis rentré_ , répond simplement Nezumi.

Et son rêve se termine, tranquillement, mais c'est plus que suffisant.

Il faillit ne pas se réveiller à temps, le lit si confortable et si agréablement chaud contre sa peau nue. La fenêtre est verrouillée de l'intérieur. Pas de neige sur son bureau ni sur ses cheveux. Il sent déjà que quelque chose ne va pas. Ce matin, Nezumi est encore là, et Shion pense qu'il est mort, accident sur le chemin du retour peut-être, et que c'est pour ça qu'il arrive désormais à voir des fantômes. Une explication cohérente, se dit-il, encore endormi. Leurs doigts sont étroitement enlacés, la première fois depuis quatre ans, mais cela ne le choque pas. Pas vraiment. Il est beaucoup plus perturbé par les réactions de son corps, son corps qui est resté si accoutumé à sa présence malgré le temps passé.

Nezumi est déjà réveillé. Dans la lumière du matin, ils s'examinent, s'étudient longuement, sans dire un mot.

C'est bizarre. Ce Nezumi aux cheveux courts. Les pointes n'effleurent plus sa nuque. Le visage de Nezumi est plus dégagé ainsi, et Shion aime bien.

C'est attirant et effrayant, ce charme qui le tient irrémédiablement sous son joug.

"Tu ne me prépares pas le petit-déjeuner ?" taquine le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

La voix profonde et puissante de Nezumi le ramène à la réalité. L'effort pour retirer sa main de l'étreinte de Nezumi est presque insurmontable, et s'arracher du lit, une épreuve. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour pleurer.

Quand Shion a fini de se préparer, il trouve Nezumi en train d'observer sa bibliothèque. Il a aussi ouvert le tiroir où est rangée l'écharpe, mais il l'a laissée là, intacte et ne mentionne pas sa présence. Shion ne le réprimande pas, n'est pas en colère, non, il se sent juste coupable.

"Pas de bisou matinal, non plus ?" tente Nezumi, remettant le livre qu'il a pris à la bonne place. Shion l'ignore.

Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, Shion est resté silencieux. Il a peur de ce qui se passerait s'il laissait ne serait-ce qu'un mot sortir de sa bouche. Il sait que son silence obstiné n'est pas naturel, mais qu'adviendrait-il de bon de parler à un mort ?

Ce matin, il fait du chocolat pour deux, et ils mangent les restes du gâteau à la cerise. Et puis il se rend compte qu'il a toujours tout acheté par paire : deux couteaux, deux couverts, même deux tasses bon sang. Nezumi est assis, devant la table du petit-déjeuner, et tout semble aller parfaitement bien, et il avale sa nourriture comme n'importe quelle personne vivante le ferait. Shion ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir confus ou tout simplement résigné. C'est un jour paisible. La lumière d'un matin brumeux baigne la petite cuisine, d'une lueur presque blanchâtre. Mais Nezumi ne disparaît pas, ne s'évanouit pas sous les rayons du soleil. Les fantômes ne sont-ils pas censés vivre que la nuit ?

Depuis quand croit-il aux fantômes de toute façon ?

 _C'est le paradis alors_ , décide Shion.

 _Qui crois-tu tromper. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfer._

* * *

 _"Je te jure, t'avoir à mes côtés c'est faire du baby-sitting à un gosse de cinq ans. Et encore."_

 _"Hein ?"_

 _"Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions pour ton propre bien. Je me demande vraiment si tu as appris quelque chose par toi-même au moins une fois dans ta vie."_

 _"C'est juste que je ne sais rien sur toi," rétorque Shion sans s'offenser. "C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. Demande, et tu seras exaucé, non ?"_

 _Nezumi le gratifie d'une pichenette sur le front. D'une manière un peu condescendante. Mais indéniablement affectueuse. "Tout n'a pas une réponse immédiate, Votre Majesté."_

* * *

Nezumi est précis dans le choix de ses mots. Prudent. Il semble comprendre que sa soudaine apparition a fait s'effondrer la fragile carapace dont Shion s'était entourée dans sa solitude. A chaque fois qu'il essaye de s'approcher, de _l_ 'approcher, il se pétrifie, les larmes aux yeux, bien qu'il ne s'oppose cependant jamais à son toucher, paraissant même s'abandonner à ses caresses de temps en temps.

"Dis quelque chose, Shion." Un bras s'enroule autour de la taille du plus petit. "Je suis là maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

Shion reste dans un silence buté. Il parcourt délicatement de ses doigts la nuque et le torse de Nezumi. Il sent le cœur battre là dans la poitrine. Il porte inconsciemment la main à son propre cœur. Il bat avec presque la même intensité.

 _Je suis vivant. Ou peut-être ... peut-être que cette sensation reste même si on est mort._

"Tu as changé," remarque Nezumi d'un air sombre.

Shion a peur soudain. Il y a un étranger dans cette maison. Et si ... si Nezumi a changé lui aussi ? Pourquoi est-il là, devant lui ? Est-il revenu pour emporter Shion avec lui dans la tombe ? Il était prêt à mourir la nuit d'avant pourtant, mais maintenant ... maintenant il ne veut plus. Pas déjà.

 _Vas-tu me faire du mal, Nezumi ... ?_

La crainte doit d'une façon ou d'une autre transparaître dans sa manière d'être, et l'éclat étrange dans les yeux de Nezumi est supplanté rapidement par de la nonchalance. Il flirte avec lui, taquin. "Tu es devenu plus sexy," dit-il, lissant du bout des doigts ses mèches de cheveux. "Je suis content que tu ne les aies pas teints."

"Tu as coupé tes cheveux," ce sont les premiers mots de Shion.

"Il était temps de changer," répond simplement Nezumi.

Les mains de Shion serpentent dans les boucles douces de Nezumi, ressentant chaque mèche, s'assurant de leur tangibilité. Il se rapproche, enfouit son nez dans sa poitrine ; c'est son odeur, l'odeur qui s'est incrustée dans sa mémoire, celle d'il y a si longtemps. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus lieu de douter. Et puis, après les événements de la nuit dernière, les suppositions ne semblent plus être de mise. Il peut encore sentir la force de Nezumi l'entraînant, la chaleur de son toucher, cette chaleur qui le picote encore par endroit, la façon dont Nezumi agrippait ses cheveux par derrière, la passion et l'excitation familière qui le fait céder encore et encore et encore. Il veut y croire et pourtant ...

"Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois, Shion," l'encourage Nezumi. Il ne parle pas de lui ni de comment il est arrivé là, devant la porte de Shion. Shion se souvient que Nezumi apprécie l'aura de mystère qui l'entoure. Mais cela n'explique rien.

Le rêve doit se terminer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

 _C'est l'un de ces jours où Shion sent qu'il peut suivre Nezumi jusqu'au bout du monde, lui pardonnant chacun des ses caprices._

 _"Tu apprends vite," le complimente Nezumi, guidant ses pieds maladroits._

 _Une main ferme dans son dos, et l'autre enlaçant la sienne, avec seulement ça Nezumi semble contrôler leurs deux corps comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un. Pour la danse comme pour le sexe, pense Shion, en rougissant._

 _"J'essaye seulement de te suivre."_

 _Nezumi chuchote dans son oreille, un murmure brûlant, le surprenant. Le titillant agréablement. "Tu apprends vite", répète-t-il. "Je ne distribue pas des compliments à n'importe qui, tu sais. Sois fier de toi et de ce que tu fais, pour une fois."_

* * *

Shion ne va pas craquer émotionnellement durant le rendez-vous. Pas question.

Il s'assoit sur la chaise longue, se demandant négligemment si le goût de Nezumi sur sa langue disparaîtra s'il parle assez longtemps.

"Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, Shion ?" demande la psychothérapeute. Les questions routinières commencent. La normalité de tout ceci le trouble. Cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'il va à ces rendez-vous, mais c'est la première fois qu'il se sent aussi nerveux.

 _Ça_ _ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout._

"Il est revenu," Shion va droit au but. Sa voix tremble horriblement. "Il m'attendait à la maison la nuit dernière, et il n'est plus reparti."

"... Nezumi ?" répète-t-elle, essayant de se rappeler, tout en posant son stylo. Ce garçon, Nezumi, avait toujours été leur principal sujet, jusqu'à tout récemment. Elle fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude. Elle croyait qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade. "Votre ami décédé ?"

Shion le reconnaît. Ce regard sceptique. Il essaye de se calmer, essaye de retrouver une voix normale, mais tout, tout ce qu'il dit semble si éloigné de ce qu'il _veut_ dire.

"I-il semblait si réel, si vivant. Je suis capable de le toucher, de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, de l'embrasser ... Pourquoi ?"

 _Je ne suis pas fou._

"S'il vous plait croyez-moi," supplie Shion, ses yeux touchants de sincérité. "Je n'ai pas d'antécédents d'altération de mes facultés mentales. Il doit y avoir une cause physique ou physiologique qui concrétise ses illusions. Il ... il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez moi."

"Avez-vous pris des médicaments récemment ?"

"Pas de médicaments ni de traitements. Rien. Je dors bien."

Le grattement de la pointe du stylo, griffonnant sur le bloc-notes. Shion se sent analysé. Jugé.

"Il est donc venu vous trouver hier soir. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?"

La question lui fait peur. "De quoi ... avons-nous parlé ?"

"Oui. Vous a-t-il demandé quelque chose ? Avez-vous ressenti le besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important ?"

"Je ne suis pas fou," réplique Shion, sur la défensive, presque agressif. Il est au bord de la rupture.

"Shion, je ne dis pas que vous l'êtes."

"Alors pourquoi vous me pensez capable d'avoir une conversation normale avec mon _hallucination_?" Les mains de Shion tremblent sur ses genoux, alors qu'il s'efforce désespérément de retenir ses larmes. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le vois maintenant. Il a même changé d'apparence; on dirait qu'il a grandi en même temps que moi. Est- Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Je-je ... d'habitude je ne pense pas à ce genre de choses, je n'imagine pas à ce qu'il aurait pu ressembler si ... s'il était encore là avec moi ! Je ne fantasme pas sur ça ! Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. J'ai tourné la page." Il devient de plus en plus agité de seconde en seconde. "Cela fait quatre ans. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous ! Je veux juste qu'il parte, qu'il quitte ma maison ! Je veux qu'il sorte de ma tête ! Si je le vois encore j'en _mourrais_ !"

 _C'est une torture !_

La psychothérapeute n'est pas déconcertée le moins du monde par son éclat. Shion reste encore l'un de ses patients les plus faciles. "Il est normal de vouloir parler aux morts, Shion. Il doit y avoir des choses, des choses que vous gardez au fond de votre esprit, qui vous rendent mal-à-l'aise ou coupable, le cerveau trouve toujours un moyen de projeter ces désirs inavoués. Peut être que la meilleure solution est de faire face."

 _Je suis normal. Je suis sain d'esprit._

Shion nie maintenant. Il doit être malade. Ou bien schizophrène. Oui, c'est ça. Il a besoin de traitements. Il a besoin d'être soigné. Ou alors il ...

"A titre de précaution, je vous recommande de faire un scanner. Surtout si cela affecte votre mode de vie."

 _C'est un cancer. Forcément !_

"...Je suis en train de mourir, c'est ça ?" Le dos des mains de Shion est mouillé. Parce que ses larmes tombent dessus. Plic. Ploc. "Nezumi est en train de me tuer."

"Vous a-t-il menacé ?"

"Non... je ne pensais pas à ça."

"Tout va bien se passer, Shion. Si ce garçon est le Nezumi dont nous avons longuement parlé, il ne va pas vous faire de mal. Même à l'intérieur de votre esprit. Quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son attitude ? Était-il content de vous revoir ?"

La voix tendre de Nezumi ce matin se rappelle à son souvenir. _Je suis là maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

Shion veut entendre sa voix. A nouveau. Il ne veut pas que Nezumi le quitte. Il ne veut pas. Ou plutôt si. Nezumi a fait le choix d'apparaître devant lui pour une raison. Quelque chose doit être fait.

"Triste." Shion marmonne, se remémorant les yeux mélancoliques de Nezumi. "Il était triste."

* * *

 _"Je crois... que je t'aime, Nezumi."_

 _"Pff, où as-tu appris de si grands mots, gamin ? Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu dis ?"_

 _Shion acquiesce fièrement. "C'est la meilleure façon de le dire. Tout correspond. C'est forcément ça."_

 _"... je m'en fous."_

 _"Je prends soin de toi, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je déteste te voir blessé. Des fois, je pense que je mourrais si tu n'es plus à mes côtés. Rien que d'y penser me fait mal."_

 _"... est-ce que c'est le moment où tu me demandes si je t'aime aussi ?" Nezumi n'arbore même pas son petit sourire narquois. Non. Il paraît presque... craintif._

 _"Je sais déjà la réponse à cette question," dit Shion, radieux. "J'apprends vite, tu te rappelles ?"_

 _Nezumi cligne des yeux, touché. Puis, il ébouriffe les cheveux de Shion, le sourire dont il a le secret jouant sur ses lèvres. "N'en deviens pas suffisant pour autant, le clown."_

* * *

Shion passe bien une bonne dizaine de minutes debout, devant sa porte, dans le froid, mort de peur.

 _Je t'en prie, disparais, disparais, disparais_ , prie-t-il silencieusement. Il ne veut pas l'affronter. Honnêtement ... il est trop fatigué. D'un autre côté, comment réagirait-il, si Nezumi n'était effectivement plus là ? _Je dois me faire à l'idée, de toute façon_. Il se blinde intérieurement, et déverrouille la porte.

Le silence dans la maison est insoutenable. Les couverts ne sont pas lavés et il semble que Nezumi ne se soit pas amusé à fouiller dans ses affaires cette fois. Tout est à sa place. Le chauffage n'est pas allumé, et les dents de Shion claquent alors qu'il enlève son manteau. Il monte l'escalier prudemment, étranger dans sa propre maison; il n'essaye pas de l'appeler, faisant le moins de bruit possible, comme si troubler la paix qui règne le rendrait fou pour de bon. Mais la maison n'est pas grande. Nezumi n'a pas d'endroit où se cacher, et Shion doute qu'il essaye. Shion est là, debout au milieu de sa chambre, dangereusement seul.

"Nezumi ?" tente-t-il, doucement.

Rien.

 _A quoi je m'attendais ? Il est dans ma tête après tout._

Shion s'attend à ressentir du soulagement, de la joie peut-être, mais tout ce qu'il ressent, c'est une douleur fantôme dans sa poitrine, comme il fixe du regard la fenêtre étroitement verrouillée de sa chambre. Il bouge dans l'intention de l'ouvrir. Puis s'arrête. Non. Non, non, non. S'il l'ouvre, s'il ouvre cette fenêtre, tout redeviendra comme avant. Une maison sans Nezumi, une maison où il se réveille seul, du givre dans les cheveux, où ses rêves s'évanouissent alors qu'il se lève du lit. Sans Nezumi à ses côtés, pourquoi même se lever ?

"Nezumi," il l'appelle à nouveau, le cherchant dans le couloir. Rien. Le sang se retire progressivement de son visage. Sa respiration devient hachée, et il est pris de vertiges.

"Nezumi ?" Il entre dans la salle à manger. Vide. Pas même une trace de sa présence. "Nezumi !" Il hurle cette fois, et Nezumi ne peut que l'entendre.

 _Nezumi, Nezumi, Nezumi !_

Son esprit prend le relais de ses cris, quand ses poumons cèdent.

Shion peut à peine y croire, et soudain il sent les larmes couler, sans restriction. Il n'essaye même pas de les arrêter. Toutes ses forces ont disparu. Il se sent si mentalement fatigué, épuisé comme il ne l'a jamais été. Il sent confusément qu'une fois que tout ça sera fini, il dormira, des jours et des semaines durant. Il n'arrive plus à penser. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Pas avec toutes ces larmes qui lui brouillent la vue, pas avec toute cette douleur qui lui transperce la poitrine. Mal. Nezumi n'est pas ici. Il ne l'a jamais été. Il l'a perdu... pour la seconde fois.

"Nezumi..."

Il comprend maintenant. Ce que ça veut dire être brisé. Ce n'est pas une exagération, il le sait désormais. Chaque part qui constitue son être est en morceaux, et il n'arrivera plus jamais à les recoller. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se recroqueviller, se mettre en boule, et oublier que le garçon prénommé Nezumi ait un jour jamais existé.

"Vous m'avez fait mandé, Votre Majesté ?"

Shion tourne la tête si vite que son cou craque.

 _Non..._

Nezumi se tient là, debout, s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras négligemment croisés. Comme si sa mystérieuse absence n'avait jamais eu lieu.

"Que..." Shion commence à parler, mais il est si fatigué, si faible, que son cerveau refuse de mettre assez de mots ensemble pour former une phrase cohérente.

"Shion ?" Nezumi remarque les larmes et s'approche. En une fraction de seconde, ses mains le supportent, le soutiennent, le portent même, inébranlable comme toujours.

Même si ses genoux tremblent de peur et d'appréhension, Shion lève la tête, et le regarde, plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son amant disparu. "Nezumi," les mots s'extirpent douloureusement de sa bouche tourmentée, "Je deviens fou." Il se sent pathétique, absolument pitoyable, et Nezumi qui le voit dans cet état. Les yeux qui lui rendent son regard sont chaleureux, compréhensifs. Une main vient tenir tendrement l'arrière de sa tête. Il se sent... en sécurité. Il a seize ans à nouveau. Nezumi égratigne de ses dents ses lèvres, sans un mot, et Shion tressaille dans ses bras. Non. Il n'a plus seize ans. Il ne se laissera pas amadouer si aisément.

 _Je dois voir la vérité en face._

"Arrête," prévient-il entre ses dents serrées. Les baisers ne sont rien d'autre qu'une distraction. Ce Nezumi est bien plus différent que ce qu'il avait pensé.

"Comme tu veux," Nezumi s'éloigne. Son regard mi-confus, mi-impatient.

"J'ai assez souffert, j'en ai assez de toute cette histoire," Shion chuchote, mais uniquement car sa voix commence à peine à retrouver sa puissance. "Pourquoi es-tu là Nezumi ? Nous ... savons tous deux ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vécu tellement longtemps en niant. Refusant la vérité. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'oublier. Mais, maintenant que tu es là, devant moi, je me rends compte à quel point je suis malade. Je le suis peut être depuis longtemps déjà, un symptôme persistant d'une maladie à laquelle j'aurais survécu. Elle nourrit mes illusions. C'est ... mon imagination qui t'a ramené à la vie."

Nezumi ne réagit pas particulièrement mais écoute, ni amusé ni perturbé par le fait que Shion l'accuse de n'être rien qu'une fantaisie de son esprit.

Shion ravale ses derniers sanglots. "Je t'aime. Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu, Nezumi ? Revenu pour entendre ces mots ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je t'aime tant que je ne m'imagine pas te laisser partir."

Shion presse ses paumes contres ses paupières fermées. Il veut juste dormir.

"Est-ce que tu t'entends ?" la remarque sarcastique de Nezumi tombe comme un couperet. "Tu parles comme si t'étais complètement cinglé. Aller voir cette psy était une mauvaise idée, Shion."

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Nezumi. Ce matin, il lui avait menti et avait dit qu'il partait travailler.

 _Il est dans ma tête. Il sait tout ce que je sais._

"Mes souris t'ont suivi," argumente Nezumi. "Je n'apprécie pas vraiment que tu me mentes."

"Tu ne comprends pas !" Shion recule d'un pas, hors de l'étreinte de Nezumi. Ses poings serrés tremblent sans qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler.

"Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, Shion ? Je pense que je sais au contraire parfaitement bien ce qui se passe. Je t'ai laissé seul quatre ans et quand je reviens, je trouve une épave. Qu'est-ce que cette connerie ? Tu veux faire passer ça pour un rêve ? Croire que je suis mort ? Tu es peut-être malade - ok, je l'admets, tu as été un peu à côté de la plaque depuis que je suis rentré, mais je ne suis certainement _pas le fruit de ton imagination_ \- !"

"Assez !" crie Shion. Sa gorge lui fait mal. "Tu es la raison de mon état si pitoyable ! Tu es mort Nezumi ! Mort ! Tu ne peux pas être ici devant moi ! Ni maintenant ni jamais !"

Un main enserre sa gorge, le maintenant fermement en place, avant que Nezumi ne le frappe violemment au visage. Tout est fini en un instant.

 _Nezumi... m'a frappé._

Shion trébuche, recule, aveuglé par la peur. Il perd le sens de l'équilibre durant une seconde, se débattant pour le retrouver, tel un jeune faon fragile sur pattes. Il refuse de tomber devant lui. Il titube, choqué, bat en retraite à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, tenant sa joue endolorie. Il sent le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il y a une coupure à la commissure de ses lèvres. C'est comme si Nezumi lui avait jeté un sort, l'empêchant de parler. De répliquer. Il frémit. Dominé par Nezumi. Il le sent maintenant, leur rapport de forces inégal; Nezumi avait toujours été plus puissant, mais il l'est plus encore désormais, tout comme il a grandi en taille.

Nezumi ne dit rien, et c'est encore pire.

Shion ne reste pas longtemps effrayé. Il n'est pas en verre. Il ne va pas se briser en morceaux. La peur se transforme alors en en haine; une haine virulente, contre lui-même, contre le fait qu'il ait laissé Nezumi poser sa main sur lui. Il ne riposte pas. Il vaut mieux que ça. Il n'est plus un enfant. Il ne va pas se soumettre, comme un amoureux transi. Oui, Nezumi a raison, il a changé. Quatre ans c'est long.

 _Et je vais te montrer combien._

"J'ai fait mon deuil," déclare-t-il, même si sa voix est encore tremblante malgré ses efforts. La pièce s'emplit de sa respiration hachée. "Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de te chérir, d'être reconnaissant de t'avoir connu. Je t'aime encore. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te suivrais dans la tombe. Ce jour-là, tu m'as dit de continuer à vivre et de surmonter tout ça, pour nous deux. Cela m'a pris tant de courage, de volonté pour y arriver, mais je vais tenir ma promesse. Je le réalise maintenant, qu'il y a plus à vivre, que juste vivre pour toi. Je veux vivre pour moi aussi. Tu peux me traiter de cruel ou d'égoïste. De tout ce que tu veux. Mais tu es celui qui m'a enseigné que je n'étais pas qu'un bon à rien."

Le sang coule goutte à goutte de sa lèvre inférieure, la colorant de rouge. Il est prêt à avaler le reste mais il s'étrangle. Quand il regarde en bas, il voit le sang dégouliner sur le tapis, qui se teinte déjà d'écarlate. La blessure est plus profonde que prévue.

Il regarde Nezumi disparaître dans la cuisine avant de revenir muni d'un chiffon humide. Il le tend devant le nez de Shion, dissimulant sa culpabilité brûlante sous un regard des plus impassibles.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shion recule si violemment qu'il se cogne la tête contre le mur derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. Il ne veut pas être blessé à nouveau. Il se sent légèrement humilié par sa réaction, mais d'après le remords qu'il aperçoit dans les yeux de Nezumi, ce dernier ne se sent guère mieux.

Il prend sur lui et commence à soigner la coupure. Shion se raidit, tandis que le chiffon mouillé tamponne gentiment son menton et ses lèvres. De la brusquerie d'auparavant, nulle trace, et Shion s'autorise à se détendre lorsqu'il est sûr des intentions de Nezumi. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs (l'homme plutôt) est si proche de lui maintenant, qu'il se sent englouti par son ombre; il est devenu si grand, si mince, Shion se sent vaguement irrité qu'il ne l'ait pas rattrapé en taille. Une main s'appuie contre le mur à côté de sa tête; les yeux de Nezumi regardent partout sauf dans sa direction, et il semble concentré sur sa tâche avec une détermination résolue. Il enjoint Shion à ouvrir la bouche, en inclinant gentiment sa main, nettoyant la plaie jusqu'à ce que le sang soit totalement enlevé.

Shion souhaite être blessé plus souvent, s'il peut voir cette facette de Nezumi à chaque fois. Il s'inquiète un peu de ses nouvelles tendances masochistes, et essaye de se souvenir comment il faisait il y a quatre ans de ça.

"Je..." commence Nezumi, puis il hésite en plein milieu.

 _Les fantômes ressentent aussi la culpabilité ?_ se demande Shion. Mais il essaye de ne rien dire de plus qui pourrait encore énerver Nezumi.

"Tu mérites," Nezumi trouve finalement le courage de continuer, "tout ce qu'il y a de mieux en ce monde. D'être apprécié, chéri, respecté..."

Shion attend la suite, retenant son souffle.

"Mais je..." Il ne finit pas.

Shion comprend le reste. Il prend le visage de Nezumi entre ses mains. Les joues sont chaudes sous ses doigts frissonnants. Il force l'autre à le regarder dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé, Nezumi," dit-il. La sincérité de sa voix provoque quelque chose semblable à de la détresse dans la paire d'yeux gris. "Mes problèmes n'ont rien à voir avec toi. C'est quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper moi-même. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Je suis désolé."

Le poing de Nezumi est destiné au mur cette fois. Shion est presque certain qu'une entaille effrite la peinture là où il a frappé.

"Idiot," gronde Nezumi, mais sa voix est faible, sa posture presque abattue. "Imbécile. Pourquoi tu t'excuses pour quelque chose comme ça ? Tu ..."

Le bras près de la tête de Shion commence à trembler légèrement.

"Ne t'excuse pas devant celui qui t'a blessé."

Shion se met sur la pointe des pieds et presse leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. C'est un baiser qui demande pardon, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, un que Nezumi accepte reconnaissant.

"Je ne suis pas mieux," avoue Shion, "je t'ai blessé aussi."

 _C'est ma faute. Ma faute si tu es ici, Nezumi. Je ferai tout ce que je peux, quel qu'en soit le prix, pour te laisser reposer en paix._

* * *

 _"Quand..." Shion fait de son mieux pour ne pas être submergé par ses émotions. S'il se laisse aller, l'intensité de ses sentiments ne feraient que les engloutir tous les deux. "Quand je te reverrais ?"_

 _"... hé, arrête de dire des choses pareilles." Nezumi est fatigué d'en parler._

 _Ses prochaines paroles laissent un goût amer sur sa langue. "Je suis désolé, Nezumi. Pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fait pour toi... Pour chaque chose que je n'ai pas pu te donner. Je suis tellement désolé." Sa bouche est remplie de la saveur salée de ses larmes._

 _"Tu es si naïf," le réprimande Nezumi. Il essuie la larme tombée sur sa propre joue. "Ne t'excuse pas auprès de celui qui te fait pleurer."_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : ** Il y a encore un chapitre à venir, chapitre qui sera le point final de tout ce drame et balayera heureusement toutes vos suppositions, et qui vous énoncera enfin ce qui se passe réellement. Oui, c'est vrai que la psychothérapeute a dit que Nezumi était mort, mais attention, elle n'a que le point de vue de Shion, son opinion est forcément biaisée. Aussi, je veux garder la scène d'amour entre les deux pour le dernier chapitre. Rating M, donc s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas surpris ! (: Alors... vous avez aimé ? Quelles sont vos attentes pour le prochain chapitre ? Il semblerait que j'ai vraiment un truc pour le drame et l'angst... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose. Bref, merci de votre lecture ! (: N'oubliez pas de commenter, mes chéris !

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** **:** A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les droits appartiennent respectivement à Atsuko Asano pour No.6 et à usagi-mono pour la présente fanfiction.

Lien pour la version originale ici : www . fanfiction /s / 7321282 /3 / A-time-for-everything (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

 **WARNING** : Ce texte ci-dessus contient la mention d'une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes. Ce n'est absolument pas (et je tiens à le souligner) une scène gratuite, et je le vois plutôt comme un acte d'amour passionné, désespéré et immensément émouvant. Néanmoins, je peux comprendre que cela vous gêne ou choque, aussi il vous appartient de quitter cette page ou de sauter le passage concerné.

Vous voilà prévenu(e)s.

* * *

 _"Nous sommes 6 milliards d'êtres humains, et pourtant chacun d'entre nous est profondément seul. C'est pourquoi tout le monde cherche désespérément... cette personne qui ne veut pas être distancée."_

 _\- Arakawa Under the Bridge._

Dans Hamlet, la raison de toute sa folie, cette folie destructrice qui conduisit à ces si horribles événements, tout était la faute d'un fantôme.

Si cette folie est à l'origine de l'apparition de son fantôme, alors Shion se fera un plaisir de succomber à sa potentielle destruction. Mais en y repensant, et si le véritable coupable était la dépravation ? Affamé d'un amour qui lui a été volé, la mince frontière entre illusion et réalité franchie, les deux fusionnent avec une telle intensité que son cerveau croit être encore endormi. D'un autre côté Nezumi - Nezumi reste une énigme, même après sa mort, un mystère que Shion ne pourra jamais véritablement percer à jour.

C'est le troisième jour depuis que ma folie a commencé, compte Shion.

Nezumi n'est pas venu le rejoindre dans le lit la nuit d'avant, même si il lui avait dit le contraire. Sûrement à cause de la joue blessée de Shion, la douleur qui pulse encore bien après qu'il ait été frappé. A cause de ça, Nezumi a refusé de dormir dans la même pièce que lui. C'est le matin et la coupure s'est quasiment refermée. Il soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il remarque que l'ecchymose a disparu; il a encore quelques courbatures, sa peau un peu rêche, mais rien de bien de grave, rien dont Nezumi doive s'inquiéter. Shion se recoiffe dans le miroir, fait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas l'air aussi malade qu'il ne se sente présentement. Il descend les escaliers et entre dans le salon.

La première chose qu'il remarque, c'est que la fissure sur le mur, celle qu'a faite Nezumi en enfonçant son poing, n'est plus là.

 _Il l'a réparée ?_

Nezumi est absent et un seul regard à la cuisine lui apprend qu'il n'a pas encore mangé. Shion suppose alors que c'est son tour de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il sort un carton de lait du réfrigérateur et le réchauffe à la casserole. Il est encore trop endormi pour avoir vraiment faim. C'est tout ce qu'il a; que ça plaise ou non à Nezumi.

Shion sursaute presque, quand il aperçoit Nezumi à travers la porte vitrée du balcon, attenante à l'arrière de la cuisine. Il vient seulement de remarquer sa présence, et il trouve ça étrange. Nezumi est dos à lui; il s'appuie sur la rambarde, et paraît si profondément plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il en est presque parfaitement immobile. Seul le léger mouvement de ses épaules alors qu'il respire l'air encore humide vient troubler sa quiétude. Shion s'arrête un instant, se gorge de cette vision, et trouve que les longs cheveux attachés en courte queue de cheval lui manquent. Il y a quelque chose de si sévère, si dur, et si douloureusement mature à cette nouvelle apparence, apparence à laquelle il n'est pas habituée. Il y a déjà tellement de distance entre eux.

Alors qu'il commence à remuer le lait dans la casserole, la porte-fenêtre du balcon s'ouvre.

"Comment va ta blessure ?" c'est la première chose que lui demande Nezumi, alors qu'il entre dans la pièce. "Tu te sens mieux, Shion ?"

Shion est touché par tant d'attention. Il ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un plus qu'il ne l'aime lui, ni trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui il s'abandonnerait totalement, corps et âme.

Quand Nezumi est assez proche, Shion lui prend la main et la presse contre sa joue guérie. La main de Nezumi est froide, froide à cause de la température ambiante, alors qu'elle glisse doucement, caressant gentiment son menton, frottant son pouce contre la peau lisse et tendre. Shion ne pense à rien, et Nezumi se rapproche encore, et il ne résiste pas aux caresses que Nezumi laisse le long de ses bras frissonnants, traçant les contours du serpent sur sa nuque. Il veut rester comme ça, pour toujours. Il veut être touché, aimé, de l'intérieur, de l'extérieur.

Si tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, il va faire en sorte de ne jamais ouvrir les yeux. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Il sent Nezumi bouger, avant qu'il ne tende sa main en direction de la casserole sur le feu, s'occupant de remuer le lait dont Shion avait oublié l'existence.

"Seulement du lait ?" demande-t-il, perplexe. "Ou tu as juste oublié d'ajouter les œufs et le beurre ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim," rétorque Shion. "C'est tout ce qu'il me reste dans le frigo de toute façon."

L'inquiétude de Nezumi est évidente, mais il ne dit rien. Il transvase le lait chaud dans un bol pour le laisser refroidir, et refuse d'en prendre une seule goutte, même lorsque Shion lui en propose à plusieurs reprises.

"Je ne suis pas pauvre, Nezumi. Prends-en un peu pour te réchauffer au moins."

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas faim non plus," réplique Nezumi évasif.

Il regarde Shion amener avec soin le bol de lait à ses lèvres d'un œil perçant. Ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, assis ensemble à cette petite table à manger, leurs genoux se touchant à travers leurs vêtements. Shion ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, alors que Nezumi mine de rien pose son coude sur la table, laissant sa tête reposer contre la paume de sa main. Il l'engloutit entièrement sous l'intensité brute de son regard. Shion ne manque pas de remarquer la langue qui vient humidifier ces lèvres avides, et déglutit lorsqu'il se demande à quoi peut bien penser Nezumi en ce moment.

 _Pas faim... hein._

"Je sors aujourd'hui," lui dit Shion, reposant brutalement son bol vide. "Rendez-vous chez le docteur. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec moi," ajoute-t-il rapidement.

Nezumi croise les jambes sous la table. "Je ne suis pas ta gardienne. Tu fais comme tu veux."

Pourtant il continue de le fixer d'un regard brûlant qui le cloue sur place. Provoquant fourmillements dans son estomac et cœur battant.

"J'irai faire un tour au marché après," continue Shion, essayant de chasser la rougeur sur ses joues. "Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger pour le dîner ?"

"Achète ce que tu veux." Nezumi passe une main dans ses cheveux courts, désintéressé.

En bas de la rue, ils entendent quelqu'un marcher, ses pas crissant sur le pavé gelé. Il fait étonnamment beau, malgré la neige. Il faudra qu'il pense à nettoyer les draps quand il reviendra. Il a besoin de s'occuper, maintenant que Nezumi est à la maison avec lui, le hantant de sa présence avec son aura sombre et ses yeux trop perçants. Ce n'est pas seulement ses cheveux, chaque partie qui le constitue, qu'il croyait pourtant connaître par cœur, tout est différent. Mais il reste d'une certaine manière le Nezumi qu'il a toujours connu : le criminel en fuite qui saigne sur la moquette de sa chambre, le fugitif qui lui sauve la vie, le garçon qu'il lui apprend ce qu'est la peur, ce qu'est la haine et l'amour. Et de ce point de vue, Nezumi n'a quasiment pas changé.

Ses yeux semblent le transpercer, le percer à jour, et Shion a du mal à résister à la chaleur qui l'envahit soudainement.

 _Tu es le fruit de mon imagination. Je t'interdis de me faire quoi que ce soit._

"Shion." La voix de Nezumi le sort brutalement de ses pensées. "Comment... vas-tu ?" et c'est la première qu'il lui pose cette question depuis qu'il est arrivé sur le pas de sa porte.

Et ça prend Shion par surprise. Nezumi s'y intéresse-t-il vraiment ou est-ce l'inquiétude qui le pousse à poser la question ? "Nezumi... Je-je vais bien. C'est juste que... ces derniers jours ont été un peu fatigants, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Hmph. Je vois." Nezumi s'avachit sur sa chaise. Le ton de sa voix laisse pourtant à penser qu'il est loin d'être convaincu par son explication. "Tu sais quoi, je crois que je préfère l'ancien Shion. Celui qui était bien meilleur menteur."

"Quoi ?"

Nezumi croise ses bras, comme pour cacher dans son torse le cœur qui y est niché. Il y a beaucoup réfléchi, c'est évident. "Tu ne déblatères plus aucune de tes conneries sentimentales. Tu ne parles plus de tes idéaux naïfs, tu es devenu tellement terre-à-terre. Où sont-elles passées, ces stupides questions que tu affectionnais tant ? C'est louche, de te voir si calme. Attends, je nie pas que tu es plus attirant comme ça. Quelqu'un est enfin venu te voir pour te dire de la fermer ? T'as enfin réalisé le clown casse-pieds que tu étais ? Enfin, j'imagine que c'est normal, t'es un génie après tout, tu l'aurais découvert tôt ou tard."

"Où tu veux en venir, Nezumi ?"

 _Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis._

"...Pourquoi as-tu changé Shion ?"

"Les gens changent," répond-il simplement.

Il fixe du regard le bol cerclé de blanc, là, sur la table du petit-déjeuner, et espère que lorsqu'il relèvera la tête, Nezumi sera parti, ou sera au moins satisfait de sa réponse. L'horloge de la salle à manger fait du bruit, tel un carillon de mauvaise augure. Même avec la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce, c'est trop silencieux, plus encore que quand il vivait seul. Un calme mortel qui l'effraie au plus haut point. Un silence surnaturel à l'opposé du chaos qui règne sur son cœur.

* * *

 _Ils ne le font jamais très souvent. Ils se sont offert mutuellement leur virginité, mais le sexe n'est jamais habituel, jamais spontané. Pas vraiment. Shion aime le considérer comme un acte sacré, exclusif et décent, et Nezumi respecte cette vision des choses._

 _Mais il n'y a rien de décent aux gémissements d'approbation de Shion, haletant sur l'oreiller alors que Nezumi lui fait l'amour, rien de décent à la manière dont l'essence de Nezumi macule l'intérieur de ses cuisses frissonnantes._

 _"Putain, tu es magnifique," lui murmure Nezumi, alors qu'il tremble de plaisir, et que Shion lui lèche avec ferveur la paume de sa main ouverte._

 _Il force de ses doigts la bouche de Shion, et la langue chaude et docile vient à leur rencontre, et les dents parfaites les égratignent de leur passion._

 _Nezumi jouit dans un grognement rauque, sauvage. Shion aime ce Nezumi si animal. C'est primitif, plus fort qu'eux, c'est la preuve de la domination dont Nezumi fait preuve à son égard, et pourtant, c'est la matérialisation du lien qui existe entre eux, alors Shion ne peut que crier d'extase pour que le bonheur de Nezumi ne connaisse jamais de fin._

* * *

Nezumi n'arrête pas de gigoter sur son siège, comme s'il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

Shion cesse de fixer de manière absente la fissure invisible sur le carrelage et relève la tête.

"J'ai," dit-il, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'éclair de désir qui lui transperce la poitrine, "j'ai quelque chose à faire."

Il s'apprête à se lever, et puis soudain la pièce s'emplit du crissement des pieds de la chaise sur le sol carrelé alors que Nezumi la pousse brutalement hors de son chemin. Shion a à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que déjà Nezumi est sur lui, raccourcissant la distance entre eux en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement.

Shion laisse échapper un gémissement étranglé alors que des mains puissantes le plaquent contre le comptoir de la cuisine, et il ne peut que trembler violemment alors que des lèvres brûlantes, affamées, commencent à dévorer sa nuque. "Non !" il crie, proteste, s'agrippant aux cheveux de l'autre et le repousse de toutes ses forces. Mais les lèvres passionnées sur sa peau ne le précipitent que davantage dans un désir dangereux, irrépressible et non réciproque. Et Shion s'interdit de s'abandonner à cette sombre attirance. Il crie, de désir inavoué, de frustration parce qu'il est sans défense devant _lui_ , et griffe aveuglément le dos de Nezumi. Il se débat autant qu'il peut, pourtant Nezumi échappe facilement à ses coups pour venir se glisser entre les cuisses de Shion, qui panique aussitôt. Il se demande fébrilement si ça vaut le coup de faire en sorte que Nezumi ne puisse plus bouger correctement, s'il peut se sortir de cette situation indemne.

Nezumi rattrape les années perdues en un temps record. Ses baisers sont désespérés et implacables. Ses mains enserrent le visage de Shion, forçant sa bouche à s'incliner dans sa direction, en accord avec ses pulsions. Shion veut le repousser, l'attirer plus près encore, le frapper droit dans l'entrejambe. Il est faible et fatigué. Il manque de sommeil et il a faim. Et ses mains fébriles s'accrochent et luttent pour ne pas céder à la force inflexible que Nezumi déploie.

 _Arrête ça ! Tu es dans ma tête ! Alors disparais avant que je ne doive te faire du mal, Nezumi !_

C'est sa cuisine, et il sait pertinemment où sont rangés les couteaux.

Nezumi n'a pas besoin que Shion le mette en garde avant de s'immobiliser; la lame qui repose sur sa gorge est assez claire sur ses intentions. Il bat prudemment en retraite. Le visage de Shion est rouge alors qu'il halète à la recherche d'air. Les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues le brûlent, de honte, et du goût amer de la trahison. La main qui tient le couteau tremble comme une feuille et pourtant, elle pointe sans faillir sur sa cible.

"Ne me touche pas," c'est un avertissement et pourtant il sonne comme une supplique à ses oreilles.

 _Ne me force pas à te regarder mourir une seconde fois, Nezumi._

C'est Nezumi qui lui a appris à se battre, et le désarmer ne demande pas beaucoup d'effort de sa part. Shion est hébété et bien moins agile que Nezumi du fait de son manque d'entraînement. Il lâche involontairement un cri de surprise alors que Nezumi lui attrape brutalement le poignet, et serre, et le couteau échappe à sa prise comme si de rien n'était. Nezumi balance le couteau à travers la pièce mais ne le libère pas pour autant. Shion est muet, sous le choc. Pétrifié de peur. Il a oublié que Nezumi est un combattant bien plus expérimenté que lui, et sa faible tentative pour se protéger lui paraît désormais tellement pathétique.

"Si naïf," gronde Nezumi d'une voix basse. "J'imagine que certaines choses ne changent jamais."

Et il le relâche simplement, abandonnant un Shion humilié au poignet meurtri.

Nezumi s'écarte et appuie son bras contre la porte-fenêtre, regardant au-dehors, contemplant les flocons de neige et les immeubles immaculés. Le sang bat désagréablement aux tempes de Shion, son cœur submergé par tout le stress, les émotions qui s'accumulent depuis l'arrivée de Nezumi. Leur séparation avait été une épreuve, évidemment. Mais cela ne justifie pas pour autant les agissements de Nezumi. Que Nezumi le force. Nezumi n'est pas comme ça. N'était pas comme ça. Mais peut-être que Shion ne connaît pas plus ce Nezumi que ce dernier ne le connaît. Quatre ans pour tester leur confiance. Trop long, peut-être.

 _Nous ne sommes pas ..._

Nezumi soupire, se tenant la tête, comme s'il était en proie à une affreuse migraine. "Shion -"

Mais Shion ne voit pas Nezumi se retourner brusquement vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose, pour la bonne raison qu'il s'est déjà évanoui sur le sol.

* * *

 _Nezumi a ordonné qu'il ne puisse pas le voir partir. Il pense que Shion ne pourra pas retenir ses larmes._

 _Deux jours depuis le départ de Nezumi. Son nouveau travail l'emmène souvent loin d'ici, mais ces quatre ans seront longs, trop longs pour que Shion laisse sa mère seule pour venir avec lui. Nezumi a quasiment tout emporté avec lui. Y compris les attentions de Shion à son égard. Livres, vêtements, petit-déjeuners au lit, baisers matinaux. La distance est une mise à l'épreuve, dont ils doivent ressortir vainqueurs, se dit-il._

 _Shion a seulement une écharpe, un élastique pour les cheveux, et une note pour se souvenir de sa présence._

 _'Retrouvailles garanties sans faute. Je te le promets. Attends-moi.' et ce simple mot remplit d'espoir ses longues journées solitaires._

 _'Je vais mourir sans toi.' Il envoie ce message à Nezumi un soir. Mièvre, mais pourtant à moitié vrai._

 _Nezumi prend un jour pour répondre, à cause de la distance. 'Tu vas vivre, idiot. Vivre pour nous deux.'_

 _Ironiquement, la signification de ce message se vérifie peu de temps après. A peine une semaine plus tard, Nezumi plonge dans un profond coma, à l'autre bout_ de _la planète._

* * *

La pièce est glaciale, et métallique et grisâtre. Des scanners, graphiques et autres diagrammes sont accrochés au mur, il ne les comprend pas vraiment, mais d'une certaine manière ça le rend encore plus nerveux. L'examen s'est passé rapidement, Dieu merci. Il n'aurait jamais pu en supporter plus. Il s'assoit là où on lui dit de s'asseoir, et attend les résultats, seul. L'angoisse de l'attente lui tord le ventre. Ses hallucinations sont la preuve qu'il va mal. Qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal qui grouille à l'intérieur de son corps. Il doit s'en sortir. Même si ça veut dire être attaché à une table d'opération et ouvert en deux comme un vulgaire cobaye.

 _Tout va bien. Je suis prêt. Je suis prêt pour ça. Je dois m'en sortir._

Le docteur entre, et il se retient de jaillir de sa chaise. "Hu-um...". Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Suis-je malade ? Une tumeur à l'intérieur du crâne ? Suis-je fou ? Dois-je m'adresser à une autre département ? Il a peur, peur de demander, et ce qui l'effraie le plus, c'est la réponse, la réponse qu'il obtiendra, qu'importe la gravité de sa situation.

Elle déterminera tout.

Son état mental est dans la balance.

De même que l'existence de Nezumi...

Le médecin le gratifie d'un petit sourire. Il projette les scanners réalisés. C'est un sentiment étrange, comme la porte d'un autre monde, un monde où l'intérieur de son crâne, son cerveau, tout est assombri par un gris monotone. Un amas de veines, d'artères, de vaisseaux sanguins. Chaque détail y est. C'est lui. Il se sent déjà comme une souris de laboratoire.

"Shion."

"Oui ?"

"Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu ce matin." L'homme pointe du doigt l'angiographie, en particulier la grosseur sombre et suspecte située dans le polygone de Willis. Le cœur de Shion se fige dans sa poitrine. Il a déjà vu cette image. Il y a bien longtemps. "Vous voyez cette protubérance ici ? C'est rempli de sang. Un anévrisme précoce, j'en ai peur."

"Je..." Il ne dit rien. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

 _Non. C'est ... Nezumi mais..._

Si son état de santé ne le tue pas, c'est son cœur défaillant qui s'en chargera.

"Nous savons maintenant la raison de ces hallucinations. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à votre cas, compte tenu de la maladie dont vous avez souffert il y a cinq ans. C'est sûrement à cause de cette dernière que vos vaisseaux sanguins ont été fragilisés. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous êtes venus au bon endroit. La procédure peut effrayer, mais c'est beaucoup moins douloureux que ça en a l'air, cela s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis dix ans. Les progrès de la médecine ces dernières années sont prometteurs. Vous pouvez être soigné, Shion. Il n'y a rien à craindre," répète-t-il, pour faire bonne mesure.

Une pression incommensurable entre ses oreilles, des mots bloqués dans sa gorge, et des trous noirs qui brouillent sa vision.

 _Ne devrais-je pas être soulagé ? Ils ont trouvé la source du problème. Ils ont la solution. Je peux être sauvé._

'Anévrisme. Maladie cérébrovasculaire. Peut conduire à des hémorragies, et dans le pire des cas, la mort.'

Shion extirpe de sa mémoire ce qu'il a appris par cœur, des articles de revues scientifiques quelconques, pour penser à autre chose, noyer les sentiments qui risquent de faire submerger son cœur. Faits, des faits, des faits !

"Merci..." il ne le dit que par habitude, mais ne parvient même pas à finir sa phrase. Parler lui demande tellement d'efforts, alors il prend des respirations tremblantes pour essayer de se calmer, pour éviter de s'évanouir là, maintenant, à cause de la sensation d'étouffement qui lui enserre la gorge. Il le savait. Il y avait forcément une raison médicale. Anévrisme. Maladie cérébrovasculaire. Alors c'était pour ça que Nezumi...

Les larmes se déversent, et il n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Il savait qu'il pleurerait, que ce soit une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Il pleure souvent depuis quelques temps. Mais il se permet cette liberté, il en crèverait sinon.

Trois jours de folie, ce n'est rien comparé à quatre ans de souffrance.

 _Nezumi... n'est pas ..._

Et il est de retour, durant ce jour, ce jour d'il y a quatre ans. Il a les yeux grands ouverts a seize a et n'a jamais tenu une personne agonisante dans ses bras auparavant. Les positions sont inversées aujourd'hui, et le sang qui s'échappe de son corps se déverse sur les draps blancs amidonnés. Il veut que quelqu'un le tienne dans ses bras. Qui le fera quand il va mourir ? Nezumi n'est pas à la maison. Nezumi est mort. Six pieds sous terre. Il le sait bien, c'est lui qui l'a enterré. Il n'aurait jamais pu revenir. Evidemment, tout était faux, depuis le début. Il aurait dû le savoir, aurait dû accepter la réalité, stoïquement. Shion ne peut pas y faire face. Il n'est pas aussi fort que le prétend Nezumi. Alors qu'il sait pertinemment la vérité, il ne peut l'affronter ouvertement. S'ils l'opèrent, Nezumi sera parti pour de bon. Nezumi va l'abandonner à nouveau. Il ne veut pas être soigné. Il préfère mourir. Tous les vaisseaux sanguins peuvent éclater, inonder de sang son cerveau, pour ce qu'il en a à faire. Sa vie n'a aucun sens si Nezumi n'est pas là pour la partager avec lui.

 _Nezumi... n'est pas réel._

Il gémit comme un enfant, ses mains pressées sur ses yeux, pour stopper le flot de sanglots qui s'échappent malgré lui, mais c'est inutile. Il tremble sur sa chaise. Ses frêles épaules convulsent pour contenir en vain la force de ses larmes. Ses gémissements attirent l'attention des infirmières, qui viennent voir ce qui se passe; curieuses et inquiètes. Il y a des mains réconfortantes sur ses épaules, sur son dos, caressant ses cheveux. Le docteur dit quelque chose, mais tout ce qui est à l'extérieur de sa bulle, sa bulle de mensonges, ne ressemble à rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vais rentrer, et Nezumi sera là à m'attendre, et tout ira bien. Tout ira bien._

Il s'arrache aux bras des infirmières tel un animal farouche. Ils le rattrapent, le maintiennent au sol, et il ne peut rien contre leur nombre. Mais la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, alors que ses yeux commencent à se fermer, c'est la sensation de la main de Nezumi sur sa joue ce matin, et la chaleur d'un être vivant.

* * *

 _Quand l'avion atterrit, Shion est submergé par les larmes qui lui brouillent la vue. L'équipage est obligé de l'accompagner lorsqu'il pose un pied tremblant sur la terre ferme._

 _A l'hôpital, il fait presque une scène. Mais la vue de Nezumi, sans vie sur ce lit, le réduit au silence. Il est envahi de machines qui contrôle la régularité de son pouls, le maintenant stable, stable aussi longtemps que son cœur pourra le supporter._

 _'Stade final d'un anévrisme,' c'est l'explication que lui fournit le médecin. 'Je suis vraiment désolé.' et Shion répète ses mots, dans son cœur, je suis désolé je suis désolé je suis désolé et c'est tout ce à quoi il peut penser pendant plusieurs jours._

 _Il ne mange pas, ne parle pas, dort à peine, et les infirmières craignent de devoir libérer une chambre pour leur nouveau patient. Il est recroquevillé près de Nezumi, près des draps blancs et fraîchement lavés de l'hôpital, se sentant faible, minuscule et inutile. Ses oreilles sont proches de la poitrine de Nezumi, pour pouvoir entendre le moindre de ses battements de cœur, et il attend que s'élève sa voix, rien qu'un faible murmure lui suffirait. Parfois, il tombe de sommeil sans le vouloir, et il rêve d'une autre vie, qu'ils avaient il y a longtemps, du temps où il tenait la main de Nezumi pour marcher vers un avenir meilleur._

* * *

Shion se réveille confus. Il se sent un peu engourdi. Le faible bourdonnement des machines parvient à ses oreilles. Des draps couleur lilas l'entourent. Ce n'est pas sa chambre.

 _Un lit d'hôpital ?_

Il s'assoit lentement, essaye de se souvenir. C'est l'embarras qui arrive en premier. Il a dû paraître instable, pour ne pas dire ridicule. Il devra présenter ses excuses au docteur la prochaine fois. Ce docteur qui va sauver sa vie. Shion se recroqueville dans les draps, plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Nezumi sera-t-il parti ce soir, quand il rentrera à la maison ? Sa santé mentale n'y survivrait probablement pas sinon. Nezumi sera parti, et il continuera de vivre, continuera d'oublier, recommencera du tout début le lent processus de guérison des blessures de son cœur. Il calme sa respiration, et tente d'embrasser cette nouvelle réalité. La seule qui existe véritablement.

C'est si étrange, cette coïncidence, pour eux deux d'avoir la même maladie. Le destin. C'est approprié. Parfait. De ressentir ce que Nezumi a traversé lui aussi.

 _M'as-tu vu dans tes rêves ? As-tu eu toi aussi ces visions, me voyais-tu comme je te vois aujourd'hui ?_

Une large main s'enlace soudain à la sienne. Shion faillit crier sous la surprise.

C'est sans aucun doute sa propre cage thoracique contractée qui fait que son cœur soit si serré dans sa poitrine, alors que Nezumi le contemple de toute sa hauteur. Shion ne retire pas sa main. S'il le fait, l'illusion se dissipera, de ça il en est certain.

Mais comment Nezumi est venu ici ? Ont-ils appelé chez lui et Nezumi a répondu ? Ça doit être ça. L'hôpital a dû l'informer de sa situation.

"Nezumi," soupire-t-il, baisant la main calleuse entremêlée à la sienne. Les doigts sont solides, détenant une force insoupçonnée. Et alors il se rappelle chaque moment, ces fois où Nezumi l'a protégé avec ces mêmes mains. "Est-ce que tu sais, Nezumi... sais-tu combien je t'aime ? Je t'aime tant. Je t'aime tellement."

Nezumi n'est pas rassuré pour autant. Il se penche sur le lit. "Shion. Je suis là maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?" il répète ses paroles de ce matin. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Shion ?"

"Ne me laisse pas," supplie Shion.

 _Je suis en train de rêver. Ne me laisse pas me réveiller. Ne les laisse pas m'emporter loin de toi._

"Tout va bien se passer, Shion," déclare Nezumi, caressant sa main. "Tu vas vivre."

Ses yeux brillent comme la promesse d'un jour nouveau. Mais Shion a peur. Il va le perdre. Ils vont emmener Nezumi loin de lui. Le lui enlever. Il a peur de perdre ce souvenir, le seul être qui lui a appris ce que ça voulait dire être humain.

Vivre ou mourir. Etre sauvé, mais être seul. Où est le troisième choix à présent ?

"Shion..."

Il se retourne vivement vers l'origine de cette nouvelle voix, retirant instantanément sa main de l'étreinte de Nezumi. Karan se tient au pied du lit, ayant tiré le rideau. Elle a une main sur la poitrine, le regard profondément troublé, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle est pâle avec ses vêtements mis à la va-vite. Shion a rarement vu sa mère comme ça, et ça lui fend le cœur.

"Maman," il l'appelle, et lui sourit, pour lui montrer que tout va bien. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vue, et il a honte, honte qu'ils se revoient en de telles circonstances.

Karan ignore complètement Nezumi, et le serre étroitement dans ses bras, assez fort pour l'étouffer. Shion ne proteste pas. Il veut qu'elle voit par elle-même qu'il va bien, qu'il fait de son mieux. Il ne sera plus seul, plus maintenant que Nezumi est avec lui.

 _Mais..._

"L'hôpital a appelé, et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu," explique-t-elle, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. "Tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu étais ici, Shion. J'étais si inquiète."

"Je suis désolé. C'était quelque chose que je devais faire moi-même."

 _Maman, je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pas pour moi._

"Le docteur m'a tout raconté," continue Karan courageusement, et elle ne fond pas en larmes, ne vacille pas. Elle est forte, comme toujours, un pilier inébranlable qui le supporte pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. "Ça va aller, Shion."

Shion se demande un instant s'il paraît si fragile, dans un état si vulnérable, pour que tout le monde se sente le besoin de le rassurer à chaque seconde qui passe. Il n'a pas encore envisagé le suicide à ce qu'il sache. Il regarde ses mains, ses mains si blanches et petites, comme celles d'une poupée; pourra-t-il vraiment surmonter toute cette situation seul ? Pourra-t-il trouver le courage d'affronter ses démons ? Est-ce que celui qui a toujours été choyé depuis sa tendre enfance, pourra-t-il trouver la force de se protéger lui-même ?

"Comment as-tu su ?" demande sa mère.

"Hein ?"

"Est-ce que quelque chose de spécial est arrivé ? Le docteur a dit que tu en étais quasiment convaincu, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venu te faire examiner."

"Oh." Shion se rappelle alors. "J'a...j'avais des hallucinations. Je pensais que Nezumi ..."

Il s'arrête. Attends. Non. De quoi parle-t-il ? Qu'allait-il dire ?

"Quoi, _moi_ ?" Nezumi est juste là, devant lui. Assis sur la chaise, jambes croisées, posture décontractée. Comme s'il était vivant.

"Maman ?" la voix de Shion se brise.

 _... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

"Nezumi est là," dit-il d'une voix calme, trop, presque craintive. Toute cette tension est en train de lentement le dévorer vivant, dérobant son sang-froid, obscurcissant son jugement. "Il est là, assis juste dans cette pièce. Il est revenu depuis trois jours."

 _Pourquoi elle ne dit rien ? Nezumi est assis juste devant ses yeux !_

Karan lance un regard ferme aux alentours, et ses yeux restent fixés un court instant sur Nezumi, puis elle le regarde à nouveau. Ses yeux sont remplis d'inquiétude, mais de prévenance aussi. Ils ne le prennent pas en pitié, ne le jugent pas. Tout ce qu'il perçoit, c'est de la compassion, une immense compassion, alors qu'elle caresse doucement son visage avec tout l'amour du monde.

"Je ne le vois pas, Shion."

* * *

 _"J'imagine qu'on n'y peut rien."_

 _"De quoi ?" Shion penche la tête sur le côté, interrogateur._

 _"Je vais devoir te protéger toute ma vie, pas vrai ?" Nezumi lui pince le nez, et Shion proteste et gratifie cette main inopportune d'une tape sèche destinée à la faire fuir. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je te trouverai où que tu sois. Tu me rends malade d'inquiétude, des fois."_

 _"Je peux prendre soin de moi. Tu n'as pas à être tout le temps derrière mon dos."_

 _"Comme si t'en étais capable, t'es un danger public. Je dois te protéger. On est quitte, rien de plus rien de moins. Je serai là où tu as besoin de moi, même dans la mort. Et quand le moment viendra, je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies."_

 _La mort. Rien que d'y penser, il se sent mal. "Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Nezumi ! De toute façon, c'est impossible et tu le sais très bien."_

 _"Je pars le mois prochain, et on devra y faire face un jour."_

 _"Je préfère rester comme ça pour toujours."_

 _"Comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien dans ce qu'on vit maintenant ?" Nezumi parcourt rapidement leur petit repaire du regard, inconfortable, et rempli de livres à n'en plus finir, de livres d'amour et de désespoir._

 _"Tu es avec moi." et c'est la seule réponse que Shion lui offre, souriant avec toute l'innocence et la bonté que contient son cœur. Si pur._

 _Ce n'est que dans les rêves les plus fous de Nezumi qu'il atteint ce genre de perfection. Tant que Shion est avec lui, il se doit de protéger cette pureté, peu importe le prix. Et il sourit tristement pour lui-même, mais ça n'en reste pas moins un vrai sourire._

* * *

L'une des nombreuses choses que Shion trouve attirante chez Nezumi est sans conteste sa part sombre. Son mépris et sa condescendance que Shion a appris à aimer, toutes les choses qu'il a appris à endurer pour pouvoir survivre. Nezumi a tout détruit d'un revers de main. Leurs mondes sont incompatibles, et une magnifique brèche, une inestimable passerelle a été engendrée lorsqu'ils se sont effrités en morceaux. Nezumi, même encerclé par la normalité, banale normalité de leur train-train quotidien, Nezumi ignore toutes les lois de la nature, oppose une résistance farouche dans son univers parfaitement construit et sans surprise. L'amour que lui porte Shion est fataliste, idiot et pourtant éternel. Ça aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Mais Nezumi ne connait pas la peur. Il sait exactement quoi faire, à quel moment. Cela fait mal, cette faculté qui lui manque cruellement. Shion peut seulement le vénérer de loin, comme un admirateur d'un jeu sportif particulièrement remarquable. Le rideau va bientôt tomber et Shion refuse d'en tenir compte.

Ils sont de retour, et Shion se jette aussitôt dans les bras de Nezumi. Il n'ose pas s'avouer la vérité. Pas encore.

 _Je ne tomberai plus jamais amoureux._

Ils restent enlacés un moment, cachés parmi les ombres du salon, respirant profondément l'odeur de l'autre et se remémorant pleinement d'autres moments, d'autres lieux. Les mains de Nezumi se posent sur les reins de Shion, et il écrase leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Shion réapprend chaque contour, chaque creux, chaque courbe du corps de Nezumi, alors qu'il est serré violemment contre lui. Ses mains s'accrochent aux cheveux coupés courts de Nezumi, n'épargnant aucune mèche. Et quand Nezumi l'embrasse, ses doigts s'égarent sur les délicates pommettes ciselées comme du marbre, parcourant la forte mâchoire et remontant pour effleurer l'arrondi des oreilles. Shion sanglote dans la bouche de Nezumi, son souffle saccadé ne parvenant en rien à épuiser leur passion.

 _Je ne te verrai plus jamais._

Nezumi enserre tendrement sa tête dans sa large paume, séchant les joues maculées de larmes.

"Hé, ne pleure pas. Ça me blesse, tu sais. C'est comme si tu n'étais pas content de me voir."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," les mots s'échappent de sa bouche presque immédiatement en réponse.

"Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?"

Shion fait de son mieux pour ravaler la boule qui obstrue sa gorge et sourit, à sa plus grande surprise. Ce n'est pas un sourire douloureux, loin de là. En fait, cela la soulage, tellement, il est sur le point de rire. "Je suis," répond-il joyeusement, "si content de t'avoir rencontré."

Nezumi presse un baiser sur son front. "Tu es heureux, alors ?"

"Oui," dit Shion. "Je suis heureux."

 _Je peux enfin te faire mes adieux._

"C'est bon de te voir sourire ainsi," les mots de Nezumi le réchauffent, son souffle sur sa tempe, faisant voleter ses cheveux.

Illusion ou pas, Nezumi reste Nezumi. Qu'importe s'il est réel ou s'il appartient au fragment d'un rêve. Il est là, ici, maintenant, avec ses vieilles bottes abîmées et ses cheveux courts, et Shion l'acceptera, pleinement, qu'importe la forme qu'il choisit.

"Merci, Nezumi." Shion contemple les yeux mystérieux, qui brillent d'adoration à son égard. L'expression qu'il arbore est puissante, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux, encore une fois.

Nezumi glousse gaiement. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ?"

"Tu m'as sauvé."

 _Encore une fois. Je ne pourrai jamais te rendre la pareille, si ça continue comme ça. Ma dette ne sera jamais remboursée._

Et il sent qu'il peut vivre comme ça, pour toujours, Nezumi à ses côtés. Avec leurs bras qui les maintiennent enlacés l'un à l'autre, Shion sait que plus rien ne saura être comparable à ce sentiment, sans la présence de l'autre.

"Ça peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais, si tu n'étais pas apparu, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné... que j'étais en train de mourir. Anévrisme - qui l'aurait cru ? Je serais juste tombé raide mort, un jour, sans même le savoir. Ou j'aurais sombré dans le coma. Et maintenant, alors que la probabilité de mourir brutalement n'a pas disparu, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi; tu m'as prêté ton courage, tu m'as rassuré. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'être reconnaissant, Nezumi. Je vais faire de mon mieux, et chérirai la vie, cette vie que tu as sauvée encore et encore."

"Tsk." Le souffle chaud de Nezumi dans son oreille le fait frissonner. La respiration de Shion se bloque dans sa gorge. C'était il y a si longtemps; mais il s'en rappelle désormais. Nezumi danse tout contre lui, faisant mouvoir son corps avec l'élégance et l'arrogance d'un véritable acteur. Il est un peu nerveux, et Nezumi ne peut que le remarquer, et il ne le lâche pas, il ne le laissera pas tomber. Et aujourd'hui, cette impression revient, avec plus d'acuité encore.

"Idiot," le réprimande Nezumi sans grand enthousiasme. "Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? On est quitte. Rien de plus et rien de moins. Je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi," il effleure les fins cheveux blancs qui recouvrent sa cicatrice. "Même dans la mort."

 _"Et quand le moment viendra, je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies."_

Shion blêmit. Il se hait, quand de nouvelles larmes débordent une nouvelle fois de ses yeux. Son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine, ça fait mal. Et si ça continue, son anévrisme va-t-il en être affecté ? Il s'en moque. Il fait son plus brave sourire et récite une nouvelle fois les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce jour-là :

"Je préfère rester comme ça pour toujours."

Nezumi réplique immédiatement. "Comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien dans ce qu'on vit maintenant ?"

Shion expire. Et trouve l'acceptation qui l'attend depuis le tout début.

"Tu es avec moi."

* * *

 _Shion se réveille. Dans son rêve, Nezumi chantait pour lui._

 _Il hésite à se lever, se demandant si le véritable Nezumi va soudainement se mettre à chanter. Mais tout est calme, et le seul chant qu'il perçoit et qui résonne dans ses oreilles est le bourdonnement lancinant des appareils électriques. Nezumi semble trop fatigué, trop profondément plongé dans le sommeil pour ouvrir les yeux dans un futur proche. Shion fredonne quelques vers qu'il connait par cœur, par habitude, s'interrogeant si Nezumi peut l'entendre. Il n'a jamais osé chanter devant Nezumi. Cette chanson n'appartient qu'à Nezumi. Ce n'est que quand il est seul, qu'il se la chante à lui-même, ayant secrètement mémorisé la mélodie et les paroles. Il adore cette chanson lorsque Nezumi la chante. Nezumi l'aimera-t-il s'il la chante à son tour ?_

 _Le vent emporte l'âme,_

 _L'homme captive le cœur._

 _Shion se pelotonne contre l'épaule de Nezumi. Il contemple le visage endormi de sa personne la plus chère. Il chante en accord avec les battements sourds du cœur de Nezumi._

 _Ô Cieux, ô Lumière,_

 _Protégez tout de votre étreinte._

 _Shion le voit. Ce n'est qu'une esquisse de sourire mais cela éclaircit les traits de son visage, comme le soleil de l'après-midi venu éclairer la pièce de ses rayons. Ba-boum dit son cœur._

 _C'est ici que nous sommes._

 _Un appareil bipe une fois, une deuxième, puis tient la note haut, haut, jusqu'à ce que l'électro-cardiogramme ne conserve qu'une ligne, une ligne parfaitement horizontale qui traverse l'écran d'une vitesse égale, constante, indifférente. Il n'y a plus aucun rythme dans la poitrine de Nezumi, mais Shion ne peut en rester là. Il ne peut le supporter. Il continue donc, chantant, doucement, dans l'oreille de Nezumi, pour qu'il n'en perde pas une miette._

 _Ô Âme, ô Cœur, ô Amour, ô Espoir,_

 _Protégez tout de votre étreinte._

* * *

Nezumi est si possessif dans la façon qu'il a de l'enlacer, quelque chose qui l'enserre encore plus étroitement et avec plus d'efficacité que le serpent écarlate qui parcourt son corps. Qui risque de le séduire immédiatement, là, sans plus de résistance. Shion ouvre sa bouche aux baisers, à la langue avide qui cherche sa consœur avec ferveur. Il aurait voulu que Nezumi lui offre plus de ces baisers, plus de ces moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Il déverse tout, chaque regret, le sentiment de perte qui lui colle à la peau, dans ses caresses désespérées, abandonnant tout contrôle. S'abandonnant à son fantôme. Nezumi agrippe ses épaules, et puis ses mains tracent les contours de sa colonne vertébrale, et viennent masser son dos frissonnant; ses attouchements remplissent Shion de désir, il aime ça, mais il y a la crainte - l'horreur aussi, parce que cela fait quatre ans que Nezumi est mort.

Il pose une main sur la poitrine de Nezumi, le maintenant à distance. Et, de ses doigts tremblants, il défait lentement les boutons de son manteau. Nezumi semble quelque peu déconcerté, mais qui pourrait refuser de telles avances ? Il serre les mains de Shion dans les siennes, gentiment, le délestant de la tension qui l'habite, puis le déshabille lui-même.

Nezumi a toujours été le plus agressif des deux. Il a toujours ressenti le besoin de prendre en charge, de mener, de guider. Shion, d'un autre côté - depuis sa naissance, il a été élevé pour suivre les ordres, les autres, ses supérieurs. Et depuis ses douze ans, il n'y a personne d'autre qu'il suivrait avec plus de passion que l'homme qui touche sa peau nue aujourd'hui, celui qui laisse des traînées de feu le long de son dos, de sa poitrine, le marquant de ses lèvres.

Et, rien qu'un instant, Shion veut penser qu'il a seize ans à nouveau.

Il est submergé par le tourbillon de ses émotions, et est réduit en poussière, en poussière, en poussière, la poussière de laquelle il est né.

 _Et, rien qu'en cet instant, je ne veux plus réfléchir._

Il s'étend sur le lit et se tortille presque d'inconfort lorsque le poids de Nezumi s'enfonce dans le matelas, l'enjambant. "Tu..." Shion ne peut que le fixer, fasciné, alors que Nezumi retire ses vêtements un par un. "...ne sais pas combien tu comptes pour moi." Nezumi ne fait que l'effleurer, et il est déjà perdu.

On le retourne sur le ventre; Nezumi le surplombe et plante des baisers brûlants sur les bosses que forment sa colonne vertébrale, sur sa nuque, sur ses hanches, sur tous les endroits sensibles dont Shion n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il broie les épaules de l'autre sous sa poigne et laisse échapper des soupirs tremblants. Les mains de Nezumi ne sont pas en reste; elles sont partout, sur tout son torse, idolâtrant chaque centimètre carré de son corps, pinçant ses tétons jusqu'à les rendre durs, glissant pour taquiner son ventre plat, descendant encore. Et Shion, dans l'élan de son désir, ne peut que soulever ses hanches en réponse, frottant sans le vouloir l'arrière de son corps contre le sexe érigé de Nezumi. Il entend alors la respiration de Nezumi se couper un bref instant, le sent se raidir contre lui, avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau sur le dos, nu face à son regard dévorant.

"Ah...!" C'est bien trop bon, bien trop intense ce bonheur extatique qui l'emporte sans le moindre contrôle.

Nezumi le gratifie encore de baisers langoureux sur le bas de son ventre. Shion se cambre sous ces lèvres, rejetant la tête en arrière de plaisir. Mais cette sensation n'est rien comparé à quand Nezumi le prend en bouche, et les légers cris de plaisir cèdent leur place à des gémissements laborieux et bien plus rauques.

"N-ngh...Ah! Nezumi !"

Shion fait de son mieux pour ne pas agripper la tête de Nezumi, de peur de le contrarier. Il s'accroche aux draps à la place alors qu'il se plie en deux dans un gémissement lascif, et ne peut rien faire d'autre que de s'effondrer sur le matelas une nouvelle fois, son dos délicieusement arqué, les mains dans ses cheveux. "Oh Di-Dieu !" Les dents et la langue lui font ressentir toutes sortes de choses, il ressent des picotements de plaisir du bout des doigts jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. De sa langue, Nezumi presse son sexe contre son palais et le suce durement. Shion geignit entre ses mains. C'est trop. Beaucoup trop. Il se force à ouvrir les yeux et se risque à jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas; Nezumi le regarde, scrutant chacune de ses réactions tel un aigle, le dévorant vivant de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

 _Oh...!_

Shion jouit sur-le-champ. Il se mord le poignet dans le vain espoir d'étouffer le cri étranglé qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. A son indolente surprise, Nezumi avale tout ce qu'il lui donne. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le peu de fois qu'ils s'étaient essayé à le faire, Nezumi crachait toujours ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. C'est la première fois. La preuve de la ferveur qu'il lui montre par ce geste fait s'étrangler Shion, et il laisse les larmes s'écouler sur ses joues, son visage, sur l'oreiller.

Nezumi ne le laisse pas se reposer très longtemps. Il se tortille alors que des doigts frayent leur chemin dans la partie la plus intime de son corps.

"Shion." La voix de Nezumi est calme et égale. "Veux-tu que je continue ?"

Le garçon haletant sur le lit ne peut que le fixer de ses yeux aux paupières alourdies par le plaisir. "Ne...Nezumi..."

"Veux-tu que je continue, Shion ?" Nezumi implore, déjà à moitié fou de désir, comme en témoigne son regard sombre aux pupilles dilatées par l'envie et son érection fuyante. "Dis-le moi."

Il frotte de son pouce la lèvre inférieure de Shion, et le garçon l'attrape de ses dents. Nezumi ne peut que regarder, fasciné et incroyablement excité, Shion léchant chacun de ses doigts, les humidifiant de sa salive, les emprisonnant dans sa bouche pour les sucer vigoureusement. Les bruits de succion qu'il produit avec sa langue remplissent toute la pièce. Il voit Nezumi pincer l'extrémité de son sexe, comme pour se forcer à ne pas jouir. Il se demande vaguement si c'est efficace.

Nezumi retire brutalement sa main, et agrippe le menton de Shion, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Shion ?"

Encore cette question, pourtant il reste muet. La poigne ferme de Nezumi sur son visage est étrangement excitante. Et il pense alors combien ce serait excitant s'il pouvait guider cette poigne à d'autres endroits de son corps.

"Veux-tu que je te lèche ?"

Shion ronronne rien que d'y penser, et rougit quand il réalise qu'il a émis un bruit si érotique si aisément.

"Veux-tu que je te baise ?"

La vulgarité contenue dans les mots de Nezumi stimule son sexe, et il lève ses hanches dans un consentement silencieux. Il ne veut pas parler. Pas maintenant. Il ne veut pas entendre combien sa voix sera désespérée s'il ouvre la bouche.

Sa respiration est hachée alors que les bras forts de Nezumi soutiennent fermement ses hanches. Shion peut seulement se tordre de délice quand une langue humide s'approche, traçant des cercles de plus en plus rapprochés, avant que la pointe ne le pénètre entièrement. Shion pense vraiment devenir fou. Ses yeux bordés de cils blancs papillonnent furieusement. Il a un bras enroulé autour de l'oreiller alors que son autre main caresse gentiment le visage de Nezumi. Un flot ininterrompu de gémissements timides s'échappe de ses lèvres, accompagnant les bruits humides provenant du bas de son corps.

"Nezumi..."

 _Ne t'arrête pas. Prends tout ce que tu peux, tout ce que tu veux. Je ne suis qu'à toi._

Shion ouvre grand les yeux lorsqu'il sent des doigts rejoindre la langue habile. Ils l'étirent, le détendent, et il s'abandonne. C'est si étrange et agréable et ça l'envahit tout entier et -

"A-aah... un...!"

Tous les gémissements qui s'échappent de ses lèvres rendraient sûrement morte de honte la plus débauchée des prostituées. Même après tout ce temps, il se sent encore embarrassé; ses cuisses sont trop écartées, ses soupirs trop bruyants, sa peau rougit trop, et la sueur qui perle le long de son torse dans cette pièce froide reflète bien la chaleur qui enflamme ses reins et qui résonne dans tout son être.

Nezumi vient l'embrasser, le laissant goûter au fruit de sa capitulation. Ses mains sont posées de part et d'autre du visage de Shion, le soutenant, s'accrochant aux cheveux humides de sueur, effleurant la jonction de son épaule. Shion a peur de fermer les yeux. Il veut tout voir. Il veut se rappeler de chaque détail, des caresses de Nezumi, de la façon dont les cheveux de Nezumi chatouillent son visage, de la manière qu'a Nezumi de le regarder ici et maintenant. Il veut sceller ces moments au fond de sa mémoire, là où ils seront en sécurité, là où il pourra les revivre chaque fois qu'il le voudra.

Nezumi s'éloigne le premier. Le doux éclat dans ses yeux est rempli d'admiration et d'adoration, contredisant l'envie et le désir inassouvi qu'il doit ressentir.

"J'ai toujours pensé," murmure Nezumi, "que tu étais trop bien pour moi. Trop pur pour le monde dans lequel je t'ai traîné de force. Trop innocent pour toutes les choses que tu as dues faire par ma faute. Tu ne le penses peut être pas, mais, Shion, j'ai toujours cru que tu méritais une vie bien meilleure que celle que je t'ai donnée."

Ses yeux gris se ternissent.

 _Non... Non, Nezumi, c'est faux ! C'es absolument faux !_

"Tu as tort," il souffle en retour, baisant la main qui caresse son visage. "Faux, faux, faux, tu as si faux, Nezumi. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es parfait, magnifique. Tu m'as appris tant de choses, tu as pris soin de moi, tu m'as protégé, tu m'as donné tout ça et bien plus encore... et moi, je ... " Shion expire, et les larmes coulent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il ne parvient plus à retrouver une respiration normale. "Je n'ai même pas pu te sauver. Je suis inutile. Faible. C'est moi qui ne t'ai jamais mérité, Nezumi."

 _Je suis mort avec toi ce jour-là._

"Je suis une terrible personne," gémit Shion, protégeant son visage de ses mains pour que Nezumi ne le voit pas pleurer. Il va s'énerver. Et la dernière chose que souhaite Shion est de le décevoir. Il jure de ne plus jamais verser une seule larme.

Ses bras tremblants sont écartés de son visage strié de larmes, et Nezumi trace la courbe délicate de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton. Le bout de ses doigts est brillant des larmes qu'il a recueillies sur son passage. Ses yeux gris teintés d'une obscurité inhabituelle.

"Comment oses-tu parler de cette façon," siffle-t-il, "de la personne qui m'a sauvé."

Shion déglutit, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

Nezumi monte brutalement les jambes de son amant sur ses larges épaules, et Shion, hébété, maintient ses pieds en l'air. Avant même qu'il puisse encercler la nuque de Nezumi de ses bras pour se soutenir, ou qu'il n'ait le temps de se préparer mentalement à l'intrusion, l'autre s'immisce déjà dans son étroitesse, et se glisse, profondément, pouce par pouce, dans les recoins les plus reculés de son corps. Shion émet un cri étranglé, ses yeux agrandis sous la surprise, son corps lui fait mal, mal, comme si une épée était enfoncée en lui jusqu'à la garde. Malgré la douleur, il essaye de se détendre, et prend ce que Nezumi lui donne, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en lui. La sensation qui en résulte lui coupe le souffle. Il croit qu'il va s'évanouir.

Shion ne connaît pas grand chose du sexe. Il n'a jamais laissé personne d'autre le toucher en quatre ans.

Il se sent vierge et farouche à nouveau, alors que Nezumi le surplombe de toute sa hauteur, le dévorant du regard, ses yeux gris brûlant de possessivité. Nezumi patiente, attend le bon moment pour bouger. Il cherche les mains moites de sueur de Shion, qui s'agrippent aux draps sous l'effort, et les entremêle aux siennes. Quand Shion parvient finalement à retrouver sa respiration, il le regarde une nouvelle fois; et tout ce qu'il peut voir dans les yeux de Nezumi, c'est une dévotion à l'état pur, sans limites. Nezumi se retire et le pénètre à nouveau, et cette fois il percute la partie enfouie au fond lui qu'il n'a jamais montrée à personne; le noyau de son âme, le secret de son corps, la boule de nerfs nichée là qui expédie des étincelles de plaisir à travers tout son système nerveux et le laisse criant de toute la force de ses poumons pour _plus_.

"Shion," grogne Nezumi, alors qu'il les contraint à un rythme lent et régulier.

 _Même maintenant, tu me montres encore un aperçu de ce que le paradis pourrait être._

Shion fait de son mieux pour suivre l'élan que Nezumi a mis en place. Il est si bruyant, les voisins l'entendent probablement.

"Ne-Nezumi !"

"Shion... S-Shion, idiot," halète Nezumi, dans le creux du cou orné du serpent écarlate. "Tu es adorable, magnifique... la personne la plus douce que j'ai jamais rencontrée... si stupidement a-altruiste... ngh..si... si étroit... Bordel, mais comment tu ne peux pas te rendre compte... de ce que tu me fais... tu es la seule personne qui... ait jamais autant compté pour moi."

Shion tente de se débarrasser du nuage de plaisir qui envahit ses sens et l'empêche de penser correctement. Éperdu, il cligne des yeux violemment, et regarde la personne qui lui fait l'amour. Il regarde droit dans les yeux magnifiques de Nezumi, Nezumi dont le visage est perlé de gouttes de sueur, et quelque chose de merveilleux, presque trop pour qu'il puisse le supporter, fait vibrer toutes les fibres de son cœur, et explose alors tout l'amour et le respect au monde qu'il éprouve pour l'homme enfoui tout au fond de lui.

"Nezumi..." Parler pendant le sexe a toujours relevé de l'exploit pour lui. "Nezu...mi... Ah ! Je ... n'ai jamais douté... de ton amour..."

Il se sent si entier. Chaque coin et recoin de son corps est rempli. Il ne pourra jamais en accepter plus. Ses jambes sont engourdies à force d'être maintenues en l'air depuis trop longtemps. Un ouragan gronde au fond de lui. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler à nouveau, il ne peut qu'hurler _Nezumi Nezumi Nezumi_ et puis il y a une main sur son érection. Il oublie alors rapidement tout ce qu'il allait dire.

 _Nezumi... Je vais ...!_

Tout se finit trop rapidement. Shion jouit dans un dernier cri. Nezumi continue de le marteler sans relâche pendant une minute ou deux, alors que Shion peine à retrouver sa respiration, encore transporté par son orgasme.

Un grondement rauque, emprisonné dans la gorge de Nezumi, signe sa venue; Shion inspire en tremblant, alors que la chaleur soudaine et brûlante de la libération de Nezumi le fait frissonner de tous ses membres, le comblant jusqu'à l'excès.

"Shion...!" Nezumi grogne et le pilonne avec force. Il s'enfonce profondément en Shion avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orgasme à son tour, faisant en sorte de le remplir jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant que ses coups de rein ne s'arrêtent progressivement. Il soupire de contentement, et prend garde à ne pas s'effondrer sur Shion au-dessous de lui. Il a encore assez d'énergie aussi se tient-il là, ne désirant pas déjà se retirer de la chaleur moite et humide qui l'enserre. Il embrasse Shion au coin de ses lèvres et et sur la clavicule.

Encore hébété par le plaisir, Shion glisse ses mains sur le dos mince et presque maigre de Nezumi, retraçant les contours de ses cicatrices de caresses légères comme des papillons. Puis elles s'emmêlent aux cheveux sombres et moites de sueur de Nezumi, le repoussant juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.

 _Je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un comme toi._

"Nezumi," sa voix est à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. "Je sais ce que je veux maintenant..."

"Hm ? Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demande patiemment Nezumi, comme s'il avait attendu ces mots depuis son retour.

"Je veux... ton pardon."

 _Je l'ai dit. Cela me hantait depuis si longtemps. La chose que je n'ai jamais pu obtenir, depuis ce jour où je t'ai perdu._

"Je suis désolé, pour ce qui est arrivé - a-alors," Shion commence à trembler. "Peux-tu me pardonner ?"

"Qu'y a-t-il à pardonner, Shion ?"

"Hein ? Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Je t'ai laissé mourir. C'est ma faute. A cause de moi, on ne sera plus jamais ensemble."

 _Je me hais chaque jour de plus en plus fort, chaque moment où tu n'es pas avec moi._

"Ridicule," le réprimande gentiment Nezumi. Il dépose un baiser sur le bout de son nez. "Tu n'as pas pu me sauver ? Quelles conneries. Tu m'as sauvé, idiot. Grâce à toi, je suis vivant. Juste ici, là où je veux rester pour toujours -" Il presse sa main contre le cœur battant férocement de Shion. "Je vis. Et ainsi j'ai triomphé. De tout. Et tu m'as aidé à réussir, Shion. J'ai survécu."

Shion sanglote si fort que le magnifique visage de Nezumi s'est réduit à une tache floue et brillante, alors que ce dernier se penche vers lui pour chasser ses larmes de ses baisers.

"Est-ce que tu sais combien je t'aime ?" Il lui murmure dans l'oreille ses propres mots d'amour. "Je t'aime tant. Je t'aime tellement."

L'étreinte sur sa nuque se raffermit. C'est comme si Shion tentait de faire fusionner leurs corps, afin qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés.

"Je l'ai toujours su," dit-il, souriant à travers ses larmes. "Et c'est pourquoi j'ai continué à vivre." L'ombre qui pesait sur son cœur s'est enfin éclaircie. Ses poumons sont enfin capables de respirer librement à nouveau. Il ne sait pas comment arrêter les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, mais cela importe peu. Durant les mois qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, inséparables, Nezumi a déjà vu chaque facette de sa personnalité; ils ont été solidaires dans la joie, la culpabilité, l'angoisse, la folie, la honte - il n'y a plus rien à cacher. Ce serait inutile. Ils partagent déjà tout.

"Là," Nezumi presse leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. "Tout va bien maintenant."

Ils se tiennent par la main jusqu'à ce que Shion s'endorme.

'Longue est la nuit qui ne trouve jamais le jour.'

 _Je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir ouvert ma fenêtre ce jour-là._

Shion rêve. Il est de retour dans leur repaire souterrain. Il a les cheveux bruns et est insouciant et il s'est levé du lit avant même que Nezumi n'ouvre la porte.

'Bienvenue,' l'accueille-t-il.

Les cheveux de Nezumi sont noués en queue de cheval, et une écharpe entoure son cou. 'Je suis rentré.' Nezumi sourit, et c'est un vrai sourire.

* * *

Il se réveille le matin d'un jour nouveau.

La fenêtre ouverte a permis à la neige d'envahir son bureau et le sol de sa chambre. La température dans la pièce est identique à celle à de l'extérieur, et pourtant il n'a pas froid. Un poids supplémentaire sur son édredon le fait tourner la tête. Il trouve alors la vieille écharpe de Nezumi ayant chuté de ses épaules, et il se rappelle.

 _Il ne reviendra pas_ , pense-t-il alors, et se lève de son lit. Seul.

Il ne pleure plus, ne s'énerve plus. Nezumi serait si fier de lui.

 _Tant que demain sera là, je t'attendrai ici._

A bras et cœur ouverts.

Shion se drape de la longue écharpe avant de se lever du lit. Il jette un coup d'œil par le biais de la fenêtre ouverte. Rien. Seulement le vent le blanc la neige.

 _Tout va bien_ , se dit-il, avec un sourire. _Tu es revenu. Je n'ai plus besoin d'attendre._

Et il la verrouille fermement.

* * *

Il a eu vingt-deux ans aujourd'hui. Il y a un typhon qui sévit au-dehors, et les nouvelles télévisées ont conseillé aux habitants de rester chez eux. C'est l'anniversaire de beaucoup de choses.

Shion va mieux. Il a recommencé les cours, rencontré de nouvelles personnes, appris de nouvelles choses, s'est fait de nouveaux amis. Il rit, comme il riait il y a six ans. Il est plus ouvert à l'amour et n'évite pas les avances qu'il reçoit de temps en temps. Mais certaines choses résistent au temps, certaines choses ne peuvent s'effacer. Et pas un jour ne se passe sans qu'il ne se souvienne.

Sous le sweater bleu dans le tiroir où est rangée l'écharpe, une unique note, écrite à la main.

 _'Retrouvailles garanties sans faute. Je te le promets. Attends-moi.'_

La porte-fenêtre du balcon vibre sous la force du vent. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent violemment contre la vitre, et des feuilles arrachées à leurs arbres frappent le verre, s'y collent, avant d'être emportées de nouveau. Un brouillard constitué de pluie et de vent tumultueux assombrit le paysage. Il se rappelle alors la frénésie qui avait envahi tout son être il y a de ça exactement dix ans; l'oppression et le sentiment d'enfermement qui avaient mené à cette action si infantile. Il s'imagine comment serait sa vie, s'il n'avait jamais suivi son imprudence et son instinct, et ouvert cette fenêtre. S'il n'avait jamais vécu ce miracle. S'il n'avait jamais permis à ce miracle de changer sa vie à jamais.

Le même mal le reprend à nouveau, et le besoin de revivre cet instant se fait irrépressible. Qu'importe si quelqu'un le voit, si quelqu'un l'entend. Ses cris, son appel n'est destiné qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Shion ouvre silencieusement la porte-fenêtre, et la rafale de pluie qu'il reçoit le fait presque reculer sous l'impact. Il pleut à verse. Des gouttes de pluie inondent son visage, s'infiltrent sous ses vêtements, trempent ses cheveux blancs. Le mugissement du vent emplit ses oreilles et il n'a qu'une envie : lui répondre.

Il prend une grande inspiration, et crie, hurle, dans le vacarme du typhon.

Et il sait que quelque part, Nezumi l'entend.

Shion sourit. Les gouttes de pluie se mêlent aux larmes.

 _Retrouvailles garanties sans faute. Je te le promets. Alors attends-moi, Nezumi._

 ** _-Fin-_**

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Merci, merci à vous tous, qui ont commenté cette histoire. Je vous aime ! Ma première fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres est enfin terminée ! (: Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Wow, c'est le chapitre le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit...j'espère que vous vous êtes accrochés jusqu'à la fin. Et je suis désolée pour les erreurs éventuelles, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien relire. Je le souligne une fois encore, c'est un Univers Alternatif, même si j'ai repris pas mal d'éléments (pour ne pas dire la plupart) de l'histoire originelle. Désolée pour tout le mélodrame, surtout pour ce dernier chapitre. Cela sonnait BEAUCOUP mieux dans ma tête. Je me sens si embarrassée de le relire maintenant. Et j'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est trop confus par la succession de l'action. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le manque de connaissances médicales aussi, ahaa ~ J'espère malgré tout ça que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas lu les tomes jusqu'à la fin, aussi c'est juste ma version bancale de l'histoire. J'ai pourtant toujours pressenti que quelque chose d'immensément triste allait arriver à la fin... Bref, merci merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! (: Vos reviews pour cette histoire m'ont rendu si heureuse, je ne peux même pas l'expliquer par des mots. Je vais faire de mon mieux, et peut-être que je continuerais à écrire des histoires pour ce fandom dans le futur (:

 **Note de la traductrice** **:** Merci d'avoir lu la traduction de cette magnifique histoire ! Et un grand merci à Lelo-chan pour la relecture !


End file.
